


暴食

by Kineet



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 47,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kineet/pseuds/Kineet
Summary: Fork&Cake的世界观





	1. First Kiss

巴基拎着垃圾袋轻快的下楼，木质的楼梯板在他的脚下嘎吱嘎吱作响。如果说巴基对自己那狭小的公寓一直怀有怨念的话，那唯一能让他高兴起来的事估计就是这个。房东约翰夫人是个温和的人，而且耳朵不太好，就算在晚上弄出多大的动静，也不会受到对方的指责。巴基同情这个和蔼的老妇人，但也不得不承认对方的半聋确实让他少了很多麻烦。不用再向以前那样费心费力的向房主解释因为自己的晚归而带来的噪音，结果最后还是被踢出公寓。

“我们同情你的遭遇，巴恩斯先生。”上一任房主这么对他说，他的语气平静，但巴基还是可以感受到对方掩藏在话语背后的轻蔑。  
“一只独臂对生活确实很不方便，但是抱歉，我们接受到太多房客的抱怨了。”  
巴基了然的点头，在这个世界残疾带给你的没有任何东西，只有厌恶。而他已经习惯并接受这个了。

最后他来到了这，下城区最脏乱的地方之一。约翰夫人慷慨的接待了他，廉价的房租也得以让巴基喘了口气。后街鱼龙混杂，各种各样的人都有，所以，至少没有人再会一而再再而三的盯着他那条空荡荡的左袖口看了。他们为了生活已经焦头烂额，不会再有闲心去关注别人的事。

 

巴基单脚从最后一个台阶跳下来，月光被高高的围墙隔在对岸，黑暗淹没了整条巷子。他习惯的向前走，绕过了地上零零碎碎的垃圾、喝空的酒瓶，回收站的这条小道是最脏乱的一条路，每周的垃圾车只会在周日的早晨五点造访这条后街。巴基仍旧保持着过去的习惯，整个后街估计再也找不到像他这样准点将垃圾放回回收站的地方。

猫爪划在垃圾箱翻盖上的声音在夜晚尤为刺耳，凄凌的猫叫声让人头皮发麻。整条巷子除了偶尔的猫叫声，只有巴基的脚步声。他打着哈欠把垃圾袋扔进了箱子里，转过身准备回去。  
沉重的脚步声在离他四五米的巷子尽头缓慢的放大，巴基瞪大了眼睛，在他来时的那条路，一个人影堵在了那里。

脑袋里面不由自主的想起了一大堆怪谈，报纸上看见的各种各样的杀人事件层出不穷的出现在混沌成一团的脑子里。他的害怕并不是多余的，事实上像后街这样的地方，确实是案件的多发地点。  
巴基缓慢的后退了好几步，他俯下身子，准备只要对方一有动静就跑。普通人？还是......Fork？无法判断。黑暗中只能看清那个人的轮廓，他站在那，除了一开始在回头前听到的脚步声，对方就没有再发出任何声音了，也没有任何举动。

但这并不能就此断定对方是安全无害的，巴基的喉结动了动，手指紧张到痉挛。这不是一个好地方，巷子的狭窄增加了他逃脱的困难程度，就算逃出巷子，后街也不会有人会站出来管闲事。无论在哪，大家都只是考虑自己而已。

他捂住了自己空荡荡的左胳膊，深吸了一口气，决定无论怎样还是先跑时，那个人影轰的一下砸到了地面上。原本在垃圾箱里翻食的野猫被吓得呼啦啦的作散，猫叫声此起彼伏的响起。  
“喂......你......你没事吧？”巴基咽了口口水，朝对方喊话。前一秒还能跑掉的，但是现在，这个人倒在他的面前，巴基又犹豫了。

他叹了口气，试探性的往那走了几步，又喊了几句话，同最初一样，那个倒在地上的人没有发出半点声音。

“就只有这一次。”巴基捏紧手指，告诉自己说，“下次绝对不多管闲事。”  
他小心翼翼的终于走到了倒下去的人影身边，这才看清楚他的体型，是个男人，不过这也和他一开始的猜测无误。

“喂，你，真的，没事吧？”巴基俯下身，费力的用唯一的那只胳膊把对方翻了个面。他在朦胧的黑暗里辨认着这张脸，金色的头发铺在地上，哪怕在这浓重的黑暗中也折射着极淡的从墙壁的另一端泄透进来的月光。

 

“金发。”他在嘴里嘀咕了一声，“上城区的公子吗？给自己找了一个大麻烦啊。”  
巴基跪坐在地上，把对方的脑袋搬到了膝盖上。他轻轻的拍打男人的脸颊，手指擦过对方干燥的嘴唇。

 

月亮升到最高处，怜悯的洒下一大片月光在他们的身上。巴基借此终于看到了这个男人的脸，注意到对方紧合的眼皮下是一片青乌。他低下头，想要更清楚的看清男人的样貌，蓝色的眼珠在刹那间从阖上的眼皮中探出来，巴基吓的往后一倒，腰却被爬起来的男人给紧紧的攥在手里。  
“你，放开——嘶——”巴基发出了一声痛呼，他的手指被对方紧紧的咬在了嘴里。深藏在记忆里永远无法忘怀的疼痛抓住了他的神经，从指尖传来的疼痛让巴基脸色发白，他拼了命的往后退，惊恐的看着这个醒来的男人。

他的手掌被对方拖在手心里送进嘴边舔舐，两边的犬齿深深的陷进指关节上。红色的舌头在月光下艳丽无比，这个之前还倒在地上奄奄一息的男人像只暴怒的狮子一般钳着了他的猎物。Cake！Cake！Cake！Cake！血肉甜蜜的芳香让他全身控制不住的颤抖，深藏在体内的本能被唤醒。咔嚓一声，半截指甲深深的断在了男人的嘴里，下一步是什么？手指？血管？  
骨头？

会被吃掉的。

被捕食的恐惧淹没了巴基的全身，他大口的喘着气，开裂的指甲被Fork安慰似的轻舔，指尖传来的柔软触感给巴基带来的只有更深的恐惧。那双蓝色的眼睛死死的锁在他的面颊上，Fork全面的气场笼罩住了他，他的腰肢被对方一下又一下轻柔的抚摸，仿佛进食前给予猎物的施舍。

 

喂，怎么可能就这么乌龙的被一个莫名其妙的人给吃掉啊？  
巴基拼命的挣扎着，唯一的那只胳膊被对方抱在怀里，他抬起没被压住的那只腿，向上狠踢。脚腕轻易的被对方捏在了手心里，巴基被完全打开放在了男人的膝盖上，手指湿漉漉的恶心的触感只让他想要直接吐出了。

 

“开玩笑的吧？”巴基急促的呼吸着，身体像一片寒风中的树叶发抖，“就这样被吃掉了？绝对他妈的是在开玩笑吧？”

 

眼泪哗啦啦的停不住的往下流，他一点也不想哭，但是甚至没有多余的手来擦去这些泪水。  
晶莹的泪水挂在那张白皙精致的脸上，正在舔舐手指的男人忽然抬起头，直愣愣的看着怀里哭泣的人。泪水沾在灰绿色的眼珠上，被润洗过的瞳孔闪着玻璃一般通透的光泽。发红的眼角像是延伸挂到耳鬓的一根甜丝糖，引诱着所有Fork的味蕾。

Cake！Cake！Cake！Cake！无法去思考任何其他的事，唯有眼前的这个Cake占据了他所有的思考能力。

 

“我说你这个家伙。”巴基抽泣的说，嘴角扯出一个讽刺的微笑，“这么看着我，不会是想先从眼睛开始吃吧。该死的，那可是很痛的。”  
那张英俊的脸果然凑了过来，金发扫到巴基的脸颊上。男人滑腻的舌头贴近了巴基湿红的眼角，齿间抵在了太阳穴的位置，那块肉被含在嘴里，放在牙齿间厮磨。舌尖向右，在眼角拖出一道淫靡的湿痕。巴基因为惊恐放大的瞳孔暴露在男人的眼前，他渴求似的把巴基更紧的抱在怀里。

因为异物触碰原本已经快要干涸的眼球重新盈满了生理性泪水，巴基闭上眼睛，眼皮上湿漉漉的舔舐让他头皮发麻。  
“要吃就快吃啊。”眼泪滴进那个人湿润的嘴唇上，巴基倔强的偏过头，“我可从来不知道Fork进食前还有这么久的......准备时间啊。”  
但是对方照旧只是沉默的吮吸他的眼泪，牙齿在鼻尖上印下一个小小的印子。

就算是再迟钝的人也意识到了，巴基咽了口口水，脸颊上是被舔弄出来的一道又一道的湿痕，这个Fork并没有打算吃了他。要知道如果是真正捕食的Fork的话，巴基现在说不定已经被啃的连骨头渣都不剩了。  
他抬起头看着对方的眼睛，湛蓝色的眼睛没有焦距的凝视在巴基的脸上。

没有意识了，是吗？巴基发现了这个事实，对方只是在本能的狩猎，但又有着绝对的自制不对自己做出伤害的举动。  
扣在腰侧的手已经只是松松垮垮的搭在那，现在的话，可以很轻松的就挣脱对方。  
巴基抬起头，失去桎梏的手放在男人灼热的胸膛上，脸颊上柔软仿佛是在被珍惜对待的感觉让他抬起了手。

“绝对，绝对，是最后一次了！”他小声的说，伸手钳着了男人的下巴。

“这可是我的初吻，你最好给我永远记住。”  
巴基吻住了男人的嘴唇，分开唇瓣，引导着对方的舌头滑进自己的口腔。津液拉成银丝坠在巴基的唇角，又被对方贪婪的舔舐殆尽。他脆弱的脖颈被男人握在手心里，向后仰出一道弧度。口腔被对方完完全全的占有了，舌尖深入的搅动让巴基甚至产生了对方要吃到他的咽喉的错觉。

这个漫长到快要窒息的亲吻持续了将近有十分钟，因为缺氧而带来的意识模糊让巴基迷迷糊糊的靠在了男人的胸口上。他努力的撑着手从对方的身上起来，Fork已经深沉的睡在他的肩膀上了。  
巴基爬起身，叹了一口气，说到底，即使发生了这种事，他也没办法轻易的就把对方扔在这种地方。他艰难的把男人从地上扶起来，晃悠悠的往回走。

“真是个没礼貌的家伙，用餐完毕好歹要说声——多谢款待啊。”

 

-tbc-


	2. Eat

他在那。  
粘稠的，暗红的，白色的骨质，滴落在唇间的鲜血，渴求。  
“请紧随指示！”  
“不要让他逃走了。”  
“史蒂夫！史蒂夫！”  
“如果是你的话，你会选择哪一边？”  
“你确定要这么做吗？”  
冰凉的空气，破碎的肺腔。摔落在地的酒杯，染血的地板。浸着眼泪和血液的眸子，从地洞里探出来的微光。  
“救活他。”  
“只要这一件事，救活他。”

“不要回头，史蒂夫。”

有人在他的耳边说。  
史蒂夫抓紧了什么东西，手指撕碎般的抠进那东西里，他的额角被汗液打湿，在睡梦中憋紧了眉头挣扎。四面八方蜂拥至来的海水淹没了他，他大声的喘着气，胸腔起伏，甚至无法在这浪潮中呼吸了。  
但在下一个瞬间里，他又陡然惊醒了，将要淹没至头顶的潮水向后退去，他的世界重新从暗淡回归到一片暖色中。史蒂夫睁开了眼睛，首先映入眼帘的是白色有些发黄的天花板。

这是在哪？

史蒂夫靠坐在床板上，后脑勺的钝痛让他轻易的从刚刚的睡梦中清醒了过来。他低下头发出微小的呻吟声，伸手按住了脑后疼痛的部位。重击一般的疼痛，而这里，史蒂夫转过视线，这间狭小卧室的全貌落进了他的目光里。  
他是......被人捡回来了？史蒂夫叹了一口气，翻身下床。他没有在床边找到自己的衬衫，裸着背踩到了鞋面上。  
看起来暂时是安全的。  
直至此时，史蒂夫的心才彻底的安定了下来。他在这房间里四处转了转，并没有从眼前的那扇木门里出去。正午的阳光从窗前射到地板上，罩住了史蒂夫的脚趾。  
他站在那，没有动房屋主人的东西。事实上，他原先是准备勘探一番的，但是弥漫在整个房间里的甜蜜香气让史蒂夫固定住了自己的身子。他动了动鼻尖，只是轻微的在这香甜气息里嗅上一口，经历诸多劳累后疲软的身子仿佛就立马恢复了回来。  
救了他的人——是个Cake。  
看来并不能久做停留了，如果是Cake的话，那么他还是尽早离开就好。尽管并不知道对方是不是已经被确认过身份，但是对于每一个Cake来说，遇见一位Fork大抵都是人生中最不幸的事情吧。

 

“你醒了？”  
巴基伸出脚轻轻踢门进来时，碰到的就是这副场面。那个金发男人不知道什么时候已经从他的床铺上起来了，他急匆匆的站在门口，光裸的背肌随着对巴基声线的转身扭转出一道弧度。巴基更近一步走近，男人脸上的神情有些阴郁，看上去是打算立刻就走。  
“你的身体还没有好完全，看上去是劳累过度，我建议你再坐会。”巴基无视了对方与他拉远距离的举动，把手里拿着的盛着粥的碗递到了男人的眼前。  
“喝点东西？”他眨眨眼睛，开朗的笑容缓解了屋子里尴尬的气氛。巴基自顾自的坐到了床沿上，指了指放在一边的唯一那把凳子。

“谢谢你救了我。”男人最终妥协的接过了他手里的碗，右手拿着调羹坐在了木椅上。  
“不用谢。”巴基笑了一下，脸颊上浮现出一个小小的梨涡，他灰绿色的眼睛折射着奇异的光芒，令史蒂夫在一刹那中晃了神。那股香甜的，全身都在叫嚣着『来吃我吧』的味道，随着这个黑发甜蜜的男人的走近愈发浓郁了。史蒂夫的胳膊颤抖了下，他必须集中自己全身的精力，才能抵挡住对方的诱惑。  
这大概就是Natasha口中的上等，上等货色。比起普通Cake更尤的，甚至能让自许意志力强干的、终身不会去接触Cake的Fork都着迷于此。  
“我叫巴基。”史蒂夫听见对方说，巴基正在挑着眉间看向他。比起一开始竭力做出的轻松温和的样子，他似乎终于在此刻裂出了一道口子。探寻的视线从头到脚，再反复的循环。  
“先吃点东西，有什么要说的可以之后再谈。”  
史蒂夫低着头，碗里的粥冒着热气蒸腾在他的脸上。他额前被汗湿的金发，一缕缕的贴在了皮肤上，蜿蜒出一道弧度。  
“史蒂夫。”他听见自己的声音回答对方。巴基的身子前倾又后退，看起来也是在斟酌两人之间的位置。香气一阵阵的涌进史蒂夫的鼻子里，他动了动嘴巴，舌头舔过牙龈，津液无意识的从上颚分泌流进喉咙里。

吃掉 吃掉 吃掉 吃掉 吃掉 吃掉 吃掉 吃掉 吃掉 吃掉 吃掉 吃掉

“史蒂夫吗？听起来挺大众的。”  
巴基的声音把史蒂夫从扭曲的幻想中给拉了出来，他的额间滴落下一颗汗珠，抿紧了嘴唇。巴基在这时候舔了一下自己的嘴唇，粉嫩的舌尖放大进入史蒂夫的瞳孔中，湿软的嘴唇沾染上了津液，在史蒂夫的视线里泛着晶莹的光泽。  
“嗯。”史蒂夫从喉咙里挤出一声闷哼，为了遮掩住自己的失态，他拿起调羹，挖了一勺粥。绝美的味道，舌尖的勃发，最精致甜蜜的Cake就坐在他的面前，而他只能面对这碗没有味道的粥。  
愤怒，绝对的愤怒席卷了Fork的神经。史蒂夫牢牢的压制住了这比以往面对其他Cake时更为活跃的本能，身体仿佛被撕扯成两半，Fork暴虐的那一面，被死死的按在了黑暗里，不显露出一分一毫。  
他怅然若失的叹了一口气，对着眼前的白粥——史蒂夫已经习惯了每天日复一日，嘴里寡淡的味道，但每当要面对饭菜时，他果然还是免不了的觉得烦躁。  
“我对我的手艺还是蛮有自信的。”巴基似乎是察觉到了他眼神里的躁意，缓慢的开口道。  
史蒂夫点点头，对他露出一个微笑。  
“我很期待。”他说，忍住了胃袋里翻涌至上的酸水。调羹举到了嘴边，史蒂夫直直的盯着眼前的人，即使吃不到Cake，看着Cake吃饭，也许可以给他饭也可以美味起来的错觉。因为注视着巴基，所以史蒂夫没有错过对方脸上每一个表情的变化。巴基一直以来平淡无波的脸在史蒂夫将要喝下那口粥时变得不同了，他忐忑不安的紧盯着史蒂夫的举动，看起来像是在担忧对方是否会喜欢自己的手艺。  
不管好不好吃，都要说好吃。史蒂夫在心里暗暗打算着，但是我也尝不出来味道吧，他无奈的摇了摇头，吞咽下了第一勺粥。  
软腻的米饭在滑入口腔的第一瞬间就爆发出惊人的甜意，鲜嫩的汁水混搅在唇齿间。浓香拽住了他的舌头，无以伦比的浓香肆意的刺激着舌苔上的味蕾。  
史蒂夫僵硬的转过脸，巴基在确认过他的反应后才松了一口气般的笑了出来。

“好吃吧，虽然不知道这东西有什么好吃的，但是你们似乎都很喜欢。”一直以来被掩藏在袖口里的手掌露了出来，巴基晃了晃唯一的那根胳膊对着史蒂夫招手。手指上新鲜的伤痕映入史蒂夫的眼中，他这才明白了对方在他吃饭前表情变化的原因，原来并不是在担忧自己做的好吃不好吃，而是在对于第一次“喂食”的忐忑。  
“你知道了？”史蒂夫严肃的抬起头，口腔里的甜味仍在疯狂的掀起一波又一波的爆炸，但他已经强迫自己从“进食”状态中脱离。锐利的眼神紧盯着坐在自己面前的独臂男人。  
“没事，没事。”巴基做出了防卫的动作向后退了点，“我不会告诉机关的。”  
史蒂夫并没有带手环，显然，他是躲避政府征询的那一类Fork。  
“如果我对你有害心的话，完全没有必要把你救回来，还给你吃——”巴基停顿了下，像是后面那件东西让他难以启齿似的。他看了眼对方白皙的脖颈，滚动的喉结也随着气氛的缓和平稳了下来。他这才放下心来的深吸一口气，继续往下说，“那不是在给我自己找麻烦吗？”

巴基吞了口口水，仍被史蒂夫瞬间暴起的气势给压迫住着。他把头摇的跟拨浪鼓似的，讪笑的指了指那碗粥。  
“不吃就凉了。”他小声的说，“还加了——挺多的。”  
剑弩拔张的气氛在这句话下彻底被瓦解了，史蒂夫复杂的看了他一眼。  
“你没必要为我做这么多。”

“我只是——”巴基揉了揉另外一只断臂的肩膀，悄声的说，“为了自己罢了。”


	3. 咬

汗液顺着史蒂夫的背脊线流下，他侧过身，巴基端坐在床上，双手忐忑的扶在膝盖上。史蒂夫眼睛里掺杂的暴虐还是吓到了这个可怜的独臂Cake，更何况在面对“天敌”时，无法从本能中根除的恐惧还一直埋藏在对方的身体里，只是在等待一个契机的爆发。  
史蒂夫把碗筷放到桌子上，他早该意识到的。粥饭白色的米粒里确实夹杂着些许浅淡的粉红色，而这不是因为其他的配料，只是单纯的添加了血液，再搅拌后才呈现出如此诱人的颜色。  
史蒂夫的眸子暗沉了下来，这个Cake不会不懂对Fork主动采取“喂食”的意义。

『臣服』以及『愿意接受圈养』，只有走投无路不想被Fork啃食殆尽的Cake才会采取这样的方法，而对于他们二人，巴基和他，他们只不过第一次见面而已。  
更何况，在此之前，史蒂夫也并没有表现出任何想要进行“狩猎”的愿望。甚至于，他在一开始还是想要隐瞒对方自己身份的。  
巴基沉默的低下头，下颌线掩进一片阴影里。史蒂夫紧紧的盯着那块骨头往上的边颚，唇角附近的梨涡沉下去一个小口。史蒂夫的鼻翼煽动，沉郁的浓香止不住的钻进他的唇舌里，由Cake甘美血液所勾起的强烈欲望，甚至让他的眼睛发红。  
“你知道你在做什么吗？喂食一位Fork。”史蒂夫捏紧手指，指关节在他的手中嘎吱作响。他屏住呼吸，小口小口的减少吸入来自Cake身上甜蜜的香气。可以的，史蒂夫告诉自己，他可以习惯这个，就跟过去面对遇见的每一位Cake一样，没有什么不同的，他能够好好的控制住自己。  
No.1的Cake，最顶级的舌尖美味，也只不过是欲望下所规复的而已。

“还有。”史蒂夫抬起头，眼睑上洒下一片细碎的光影，他狮子一般的眼神注视在巴基的身上，让巴基不由自主的抖了抖。  
“你是怎么知道我的身份的？”史蒂夫叹了口气，收回了自己身上侵略性的气息。对方毕竟救了他，如此对待救命恩人，尽管这是出自本能的来自于对Cake的掌控欲、侵犯欲，也并不能让史蒂夫原谅自己的作为。  
但是对方像是早已习惯这般被Fork对待似的，尽管他看上去还是有着恐惧，但并不像其他Cake一样，面对Fork的欺压，只能瘫弱无力到地上。

“那天晚上。”巴基眨了眨眼睛，灰绿色的瞳孔被无法遮掩的目光肆意“舔舐”着。他摊开了手，唇边浮现出一个对于Fork来说过于温和的笑容。  
“你咬了我。”  
史蒂夫的瞳孔在一瞬间紧缩，巴基玫瑰色的唇瓣在他的眼中开合，声音迅速的传进耳膜中。  
“不可能。”他下意识的反驳道，史蒂夫从来没有对自己的自制力产生过怀疑，“那晚上的事情虽然我也记不清楚了，但我并没有咬你的记忆。”  
“你的身上也——”史蒂夫的视线晃了晃，巴基接受到了对方的意思。  
“你是想说如果你真的咬了我，我身上肯定会有伤口什么的是吗？而且为什么面对要吃掉自己的人还如此的友好。”  
尽管一句话也没有回答，但是史蒂夫的眼神告诉了巴基，确实就如他猜测一样，史蒂夫借于这些判定了他并没有去咬巴基的事实。

“那时候你昏迷了。”巴基耸了耸肩膀，面对着Fork，即使是一个自制力相当强悍的Fork还能在这里硕硕而谈已经是件很了不起的事了，关键是巴基还打算接着往下去描述史蒂夫是如何咬他的过程。  
他确实不是一个一般的Cake，各种意义上的。  
“我把你搬到膝盖上，想确认一下你的情况，史蒂夫。”  
“我——”史蒂夫艰难的开口，巴基的手指伸到了他的面前，上面原本就不是很深的白色齿痕在一晚过后，几乎消失到快要看不见了。但伸长几乎快要点到史蒂夫鼻尖的食指还是可以好好的昭示着巴基并不是在说谎。被咬断的痕迹清晰尤在，指甲断裂的口子还有极细的血丝在附近。

唾液分泌在史蒂夫的唇角，粘稠的挤在白森森的牙齿空隙间。巴基的手指在他的鼻尖下，离嘴唇不到五厘米的距离。绝美的味道勾引着史蒂夫的味蕾，让他分泌出了更多的津液，喉结滚动。  
“但你当时咬住了我的手指，知道了你是Fork，就是那个时候确定的。”  
巴基的声音逐渐的从史蒂夫的世界里远离，他湿润的嘴唇仍在一开一合的说些什么，但是史蒂夫已经完全不在意对方要说的话了。粉嫩的，比少女还要鲜美，滑腻的唇肉。史蒂夫喘了一口气，从下腹升腾起一阵燥热。

 

Cake。  
引人而不自知的Cake。  
该被吞吃入腹，拆掉每一块骨头，撕裂每一片血肉的Cake。  
听他欺凌的惨叫，让他在腹腔里呻吟，拥抱他的爱，用欲望去爱他。  
吃掉——

 

史蒂夫迷离着眼神上前，在巴基天生含笑的双眼里俯下身，虔诚的含住了对方受伤的指尖。  
“史蒂夫......史蒂夫！”  
耳边的呼喊唤醒了史蒂夫的神智，等到他再抬起头，看到的就是这一幕。巴基的身子离的很远，唯有手腕还被史蒂夫钳在手心里，食指被拉的笔直含进了嘴里。舌尖顺着指腹的纹路滑动，熟悉的味道塞满了口腔里空余的每一寸。  
史蒂夫放下巴基的手，银丝黏在巴基的手指上，带着凉意断在史蒂夫的口中。  
“对不起，我——”  
“那样。”巴基打断了他，只是把手收了回来，对着史蒂夫展开一个有些怯生生的微笑，“昨晚，就像那样......”

史蒂夫忽然感到一阵由衷的愤怒，巴基满不在乎的态度刺伤了他属于Fork那一部分的本能。  
不仅是被Cake如此潦草的对待，还有那个“没什么事，我一切都好”的安慰似的笑容，也让史蒂夫怒意高昂。

“我之前就想说了，巴基。”史蒂夫低下头，眼神藏进了额前金发的影子里。刚刚的失态仿佛并没有发生过一样，他强势的语气让巴基瑟缩的收了收手指。史蒂夫温暖的唾液还黏附在食指指腹上，顺着指尖麻痒到了巴基的心脏处。他纠结的看向史蒂夫，带着自己也未能言明的情感，灰绿色的眼睛直直的盯着在他面前弯下腰的史蒂夫。  
“你，知道这些意义吗，这些行为的意义。”史蒂夫蓝色的瞳孔放大在巴基的眼中，自他出现在房间里后，就一直尽力克制自己的Fork终于在此刻露出了獠牙。他弯下腰，慑人的气势压迫着巴基的脊背，史蒂夫的脸颊凑近到巴基的脖颈处。

“你是要臣服我吗？甘愿为我献上血肉。”

就在巴基闭上眼睛准备迎来脖颈处的疼痛时，只有意料之外的舔舐顺着白皙的脖颈向上。他的喉结被史蒂夫含在嘴里吮吸着，细小的电流涌进了四肢百骸。巴基颤抖的睁开了眼睛，史蒂夫毛绒绒的头顶抵在他的下巴上，他的脸颊被一只手拖住，顺着光滑的线条上下抚摸。  
巴基夹紧了双腿，上身抖得像个筛子一般，他努力的压紧自己唯一的那只胳膊不去推开史蒂夫，献祭一般的抬起下巴，方便对方更好的啃舐。  
下一秒湿软的触感就从脖颈处撤离，巴基这才疑惑的睁开眼，对上了史蒂夫暗淡下去的双眼。

“你在害怕，在恐惧。”史蒂夫一把把对方从自己的身上推离，单只臂膀的巴基没有办法支撑住自己的身体，仰面倒在了还沾有这个男人气息的床铺上。  
“强迫自己？”史蒂夫的冷笑让巴基缩了缩身子，史蒂夫走近了他，脚步停在了床脚前。  
“我说你——”他俯下身子，伸出胳膊支撑在巴基的脸颊旁，从另一个角度看过去仿佛是在爱怜的亲吻巴基的唇角。  
Cake的香甜在这几乎为零的距离中被放大到的最大，甜蜜的仿佛能融化掉舌尖的味道满溢了史蒂夫的身体。他在巴基的耳边笑了一下，宛如情人间的私语。

“是真的想被我吃掉吧？”  
轻柔的舔弄在巴基放大的瞳孔中触及到那两颗湿润饱满的眼球，仿佛回到昨夜。


	4. 诱

巴基闭上眼睛，舌苔滑过眼球带来的轻微刺痛感让他在嗓子里挤出一声闷哼。史蒂夫抬起一只手，死死的钳住他的下巴，强硬的把他转向另一边的脸颊给扳了回来。

看着我。

巴基的上半身抖了一下，他吸了一口气，睫毛轻轻的在舌尖的舔舐下颤动。尽管史蒂夫什么都没有说，但他的所作所为，来自身上“捕食”的慑人气势，这一切，都是在说这句话。  
巴基脆弱的喉结暴露在史蒂夫的眼前，他仰倒在床垫上的身姿比史蒂夫看见他第一眼时显得更为的纤细，左肩膀以下的旧创口因为倒下的动作从被拉扯到肩部的袖口露了出来，突兀的撞进了史蒂夫的眼中。史蒂夫停下动作，巴基在他的身下睁开眼睛，从他的眼角处拖出一道被唾液沾湿的晶莹的湿痕。他温顺的抬起头把自己苍白的脸颊贴在史蒂夫粗糙的手掌心上，眼尾晕染开一片极淡的粉红。也许本人并不自知，但这副无意识露出的，宛如求欢的姿态令史蒂夫心脏发麻。

『请享用』

欲望，超出进食以外的欲望第一次被塞进了一向冷静自持的史蒂夫的脑子里。他张了张嘴，口中发出了一个无声的音节。钳着巴基下巴的手猛的缩紧，让对方在他的手掌心中疼的咬住了嘴唇。蜜色的嘴唇被洁白的牙齿咬下一个细小的伤口，极淡的都属于唇血的香气缓慢的飘近了史蒂夫的鼻尖。  
他俯下身，『甜蜜的浓香』『拆之入腹的欲望』『Cake』『吃掉』『吮吸』，一时间只有这几个字词可以飘荡在他空白无一物的大脑里。

吃掉。

笑容把史蒂夫的脸劈成了两半，瘆人的微笑让巴基蜷缩了一下身子。他睁大了眼睛，看着史蒂夫的脸迫近，被完完全全“引诱”的Fork即使在这一步也没有露出再多的丑态，阳光照在金发上，反而圈起一圈圣洁般的光芒。白森森的牙齿在抵到巴基下巴上的最后一步被史蒂夫自己的手指挡住，进食所带来的犬齿增生仍未褪去，但是Fork还是果断的、狠戾的咬了下去，手指瞬间就渗出了血液。  
巴基惊惧的看着这一幕，史蒂夫手指上的血液顺着掌纹流到了他的下巴上，眼睛里是与某天相同的血红的，却又完全不同的场景。

“我说你。”史蒂夫抬起头，松开了钳紧他的手指，他抬起头，犬齿泡在一片红色里，血液沾在他的唇边，澄蓝色的眼睛混进了那唯一那一抹灰绿。史蒂夫张开嘴，放开自己的手掌。血液潺潺的从巴基的脸颊上滴落，一半的血液流进了他因为惊讶而微微张开的嘴唇中，铁锈味顿时溢满了巴基的唇喉。  
那个高傲的，最终还是坚守了自我原则的Fork居高临下的看着他，眼神里的鄙夷让巴基的心脏被攥紧到无法呼吸。

“既然已经是Cake了，那就是无法改变的命运了，你只能去接受它。我不知道你到底在想些什么，但是故意引诱我，想让我的话——”  
史蒂夫啧了声，伸手抹掉了巴基脸上的血液。那张脸上不自觉露出的惶恐让史蒂夫脸上的表情更加阴暗了，薄软的皮肉随着呼吸轻微的起伏，渗出的汗液滑进了史蒂夫的手掌心里。于此同时，距离那张脸往下不过几寸的地方，细密的灰白色齿痕锲进肉体残肢里，肩膀下的创口完完整整的被刻进了史蒂夫的眼中。他叹了一口气，不由自主的放缓了自己原本的语气。

“我是不会吃掉你的。”史蒂夫翻身下床，抬起胳膊擦干自己嘴边的血，手掌上的刺痛让他龇了龇牙。  
“我的衣服在哪？”史蒂夫问他。  
“在楼下。”巴基无意识的动了动嘴唇，看着史蒂夫从墙角拿过自己的鞋子，穿了起来。

他懵懵懂懂的仰着头，没有擦干净的血液润湿了他的脸颊。床垫柔软的托着巴基的臀部，他向前膝行了几步，又猛然的停了下来，呆呆的陷入了一片惨淡的记忆里。  
史蒂夫弯下腰，蝴蝶骨收紧在肩翼两边。握着血的手抓紧了鞋跟，向前曲起，脊背拉成一道直线，深刻的划进了巴基的瞳孔中。

“那么就这样，再见吧。谢谢你救了我，巴基。”史蒂夫摆摆手，站过身，准备走了的样子。  
还怔愣在床上的巴基立马跳了下来，他跌跌撞撞的往前跑了几步，很明显还没从刚刚的状态里缓过来。  
一只手从背后拉住了史蒂夫的手指，怯生生的从掌心后露出半截指节。  
史蒂夫停下了脚步。

 

“别...别走。”  
“给我一个理由，巴基。”史蒂夫没有转过身，语气里带着笑意，温和的仿佛跟之前的『捕食』判若两人，“在你做出这种行为后，我并不觉得我还有理由呆在这。”  
但他并没有拍开巴基的手，Cake的手指乖巧的蜷缩在他的掌心里，散发着诱人的香气。史蒂夫克制着自己不去反握住那两只漂亮的手指，在心里一遍又一遍的念着守则。  
“我昨晚......”巴基咬紧了嘴唇，他不知道自己为什么不想让这个男人走。但是下意识的，他就是拽住了对方。他微踮着脚，喉咙动了动，  
“除了这个以外呢？”史蒂夫反问他，“给我一个Fork和Cake可以呆在同一个空间里和平共处的理由。”

“你是军人。”  
“什么？”史蒂夫僵硬的想要转过身，但是巴基死死的捏紧了他的手指，他只能继续听着对方往下说。  
“指腹，食指和虎口上有明显的茧子，那是常年握枪的人才会有的特征。”巴基小声的说，“除此之外，你的眼睛，也许你自己没注意，但是右眼眼睑比左眼更加灵活，那是经常射击后才会显现的特征。”  
“如果这些只能断定说你是一个枪械爱好者的话，但是自当年Fork反捕的事件发生后，政府已经明显的发布了限枪条令。如果你想说来自上街的人，还是有办法。可是你的走路姿势笔挺，脊背很有力量，那不是一朝一夕可以锻炼出来的，一定是接受过专业的训练。”  
巴基一口气把这些话说了出来，不出预料的史蒂夫沉默了。

“还有。”他深吸了一口气，目光灼灼的看着面前人的背影，把最后的那个足以盖章定论的理由给了史蒂夫，“无论是昨晚制住我，还是今天掐住我下巴时无意识用出的手法，那都是军部特有的。”  
“所以呢？你想说什么？”史蒂夫缓慢的把自己的手从巴基的手指间拿了出来，他转过身，和这个奇怪的Cake面对着面。

“就算分析出来我是军人，那和留在这有什么关系？”史蒂夫抱住胳膊，眉间上挑。  
“结合军部最近发生的事。”巴基鼓起勇气，直视着史蒂夫的眼睛说，“昨天下午的新闻，一位暴露身份的Fork在逃中，史蒂夫——”  
巴基吞了口口水，眼前男人的气势陡然一变，森然的让人无法接近。他深吸了一口气，在对方迫近的姿态中断然道：“那是你吧。”

史蒂夫看了他许久，就在巴基怀疑对方可能要因为他猜测到真相从而干脆暴起杀人灭口时，忽然扑哧一声笑了出来。  
“巴基，你一直都是这样吗？”  
“什么？”  
“像这样，也不管对方是好人还是坏人，只是为了达到自己的目的，就把所有的筹码都扔上去。分析聪明的不行，但是做法却让人觉得蠢到无奈。”  
史蒂夫的一番话让巴基脸颊涨红，他挠了挠自己的头发，侧过脸。

“这些都无所谓。”巴基闷声说，“你看你也没地方去了，能不能在这多留几天。”  
“我还是搞不懂。”史蒂夫看着巴基，仔仔细细的又把他给上下打量了一遍，“你想让我留在这应该不是单纯想要帮我。那么，作为一个Cake，你到底有什么理由让我留在这？你不担心吗？”  
“没有，我只是——”

史蒂夫愣了神，他不由自主的屏住了呼吸，心脏落了半拍。巴基站在他的面前咬住嘴唇，露出半点粉红的舌尖。他看上去非常困扰的躲开了史蒂夫的视线，半边脸颊露在照进窗子里的阳光下，那层光在他的身上罩上了薄薄的轻纱。  
巴基撩开垂落在脸颊旁的黑发，纤细的手指捏住那一缕发丝把它别到耳后。然后，他慕的转过脸来，有些窘迫的对着史蒂夫微笑。一直以来环绕在史蒂夫身边的香气，仿佛在这一瞬间全部轰然退去，只留下了无味的空气和面前的人。  
可他仍然的，对着对方，产生了难以言明的、深到骨髓的欲望。

 

啊——  
“吃掉。”


	5. 渴求

在知晓Fork身份的那一瞬间，几乎所有Cake的本能选择都是逃离。史蒂夫转过脸，他深蓝色的眼珠被一点一点的吞噬进从窗帘间泄进来的那一缕阳光里，在瞳仁的周围晕成一圈极淡的白光。  
巴基，这个Cake则完全不同。史蒂夫看向他，尽管自己的视线自醒来开始就几乎没有离开过对方，但每一次的打量和对视，都能带给他奇妙的不一样的感觉。  
是个与众不同的Cake，史蒂夫揉了揉鼻子，几分钟前过于兴奋而被增生犬齿刮破的口腔黏膜在舌尖的触碰下微微刺痛。而引发这个的罪魁祸首还在他的面前，甚至正在因为此前做出来的那些羞耻的事情而忐忑不安的偷瞄他。

“别走。”巴基曾对他说，对这个认识还不到一晚上，况且对于自己还是高度危险的人说。  
别说是果断迅速的离开了，甚至，这个Cake还在央求着一个Fork留下来。  
史蒂夫人生二十几年来还是第一次遇到这样的Cake，从成为Fork起，他碰见的所有知晓身份的Cake每一个都是活的如履薄冰。百年前发生的那段往事犹在眼前，但是所有人都知道，Fork并不是减少了，他们只是躲在了更深更深的黑暗中伺机而动。

好奇，对这个Cake产生了强烈的好奇。史蒂夫眯起眼睛，眉间上挑，他探究性的盯着正坐在床沿上努力的想把自己缩成一团的Cake，在心里思索着对方叫住自己的可能性。  
而我们知道，所有的感情，几乎都是从最初的“好奇”“有兴趣”开始的。

“你是怎么，怎么跑到这里来的。”巴基舔了舔干涩的嘴角问，他的脸颊上结着干涸的血液，从嘴唇斜上方的梨涡划落，像一道刀痕般锋利的延至下巴尖。  
“我以为你可以猜到？”史蒂夫抱着胳膊答道。原本还有些懵愣的巴基，立即意识到自己是被对方调笑了。他转过头，咬住嘴唇，史蒂夫探头想去看他，但只能看见巴基披散下来的半边头发。这个时候史蒂夫才恍然的想起来，自己似乎还没有好好的看过这张属于自己救命恩人的脸。

“转过来。”他啧了声，翘在膝盖上的那只腿放了下来，“与人交谈时要看着对方，巴基，你不会连这个最基础的礼貌都不懂吧。”  
史蒂夫满意的看着巴基侧过了身子，过长到肩膀的头发被他的动作甩到了脖颈后。史蒂夫在稀薄的阳光中仔细认真的把巴基的容貌收入眼中。  
他这才发现对方的脸颊上只有左边有一颗小小的梨涡，右边是抿起来的唇线带起的小弧度。Cake的眼睛也不是他以为的翡翠绿色，而是更深沉，更灰暗的那一种——恍若栖息着森林雾气的颜色。微微抬头而露出来的喉结还留着在这之前被狠狠吮吸后的红印，锁骨折成“V”字形，有着近乎完美的骨形。  
不得不说，他确实是一个相当好看的Cake，毋庸置疑的，也是上好的食物。首先在容貌上就可以吸引到绝大多数的Fork，其次的，那渗透出皮肉的骨香，是没有任何一个Cake可以与之相比的香甜。

史蒂夫的心脏悸动到近乎痉挛。他平静的看着巴基，看着他因为尴尬而泛红的脸颊，微笑了下，露出白森森的牙齿。

巴基没能感受到任何危机，他伸手挠了挠脸颊，对着史蒂夫分析自己的看法：“想从上城区的军区来这，只有乘坐定点的班车，但是你不可能大摇大摆的从这么显眼的交通工具过来。唯一的那条选择被封死，看起来好像没有办法了。”  
巴基长舒了一口气，史蒂夫还在带着那种笑容看着他，这让他的脸腾的一下就红了。他别扭的想要躲过史蒂夫的视线，可又因为对方刚说了不久的话而强制把自己定在原地。  
“但是还有一个途径。”史蒂夫的眼神与之前不一样了，但是巴基又说不上来具体的是有什么不一样了。他摇了摇头，把脑袋里的纠结甩出去，继续往下说，“甚至军方的人都不一定会想到，那就是潜伏在每周日的早晨五点定时开到这个地方的垃圾车上。”

“你的意思是我是躲在垃圾车上面来的吗？”史蒂夫拍拍手，清脆的掌声回荡在这间屋子里，“猜测的很棒。”  
史蒂夫站起身，但是这一次巴基已经学乖了，他乖顺的挪到了最墙角，与史蒂夫拉开距离。  
“抱歉。”他诚恳的说，“是不是我的味道又影响到你了？”  
但是史蒂夫并没有如他所愿的说是，只是隔着这段被巴基拉远的距离看着他，锐利的眼神让巴基瑟缩了下。

“现在，又不勾引我了？”史蒂夫说，脸上难得的带上了恶劣的笑意。事实上这与他平时的性格相去甚远，冷静、自持，这些向来是史蒂夫作为Fork的代名词。但是今天，在这个Cake前，他的一切仿佛都被重新改写了。属于Fork的那些本能——“玩弄猎物”“享受”“恶意”，这一切都被放大到巴基的面前，展现出来了一个绝对未曾在熟人面前展现过的史蒂夫 罗杰斯。  
巴基的脸在一瞬间爆红，血管喷张，露出非常『好吃』的模样。

“不，不是，刚刚，对不起——”巴基结结巴巴的解释道，“我之前的行为是有理由的，如果让你感到不快了，啊，真的很抱歉。”  
史蒂夫啧了声，他靠在墙壁上，高高在上的俯视蹲坐在床角的巴基。

“Cake。”他说，冷漠的看向眼前的人，“什么理由？现在可以说了。”  
史蒂夫的强势让巴基有一瞬间的语死，他纠结的低下头，手指无意识的扣弄着床单上的线头。  
他并不确定把这件事直接告诉这个认识只有一天的Fork是否是个好的选择，但是他需要对方。而且，既然史蒂夫留了下来，自己也是有必要给对方一个真心实意的理由的。  
“不知道你有没有听过——”巴基犹豫的张了张嘴，最终还是选择把话接着说了下去，“肌肤渴求症。”

巴基捂住了自己残缺的那只胳膊，有些紧张的抬起头和史蒂夫对上了视线，“你应该已经发现了，我的这只胳膊，是的，其实是被吃掉的。”  
史蒂夫的眉头在巴基的话中皱紧了，确实，进食中他看到了肩膀下面肉体断面的伤口。那并不是天生的残缺，也不是被什么利器割下的，而是硬生生的被牙齿给一块一块撕扯下来的。能做到这个的只有Fork因为捕食本能而增生的犬齿——那两枚为捕食Cake而生的牙齿。

“很遗憾的事，有关被吃掉的事我已经一点都记不清了，所以至今也不知道究竟是谁。”巴基低下头，史蒂夫感受到了他落寞的情绪，缩了缩手指。  
“医生说可能是因为被吃掉的时候太过疼痛，哪怕只是回想也会让大脑接受到当时的恐惧和很疼很疼的信息，所以身体的自卫能力让我忘记了具体的过程。”  
“你是不是在奇怪为什么被吃掉过，还会对你做出这种事来。”巴基苦笑的说，“就像我在说这件事前跟你说的那个病症，可笑吧，在被Fork啃食过后，虽然没有丢掉命，却莫名其妙的得了这个奇怪的病。”  
“作为Cake，作为Cake，却在渴求Fork的进食和触碰，是不是......很可笑。”也许是史蒂夫的错觉，巴基的嗓音里似乎带上了一份他无法理解的情感，不是悲伤也不是其他什么东西，而是——深深的落寞。

 

室内沉默了下来，只能听到两个人的呼吸声。  
“不可笑。”就在巴基以为对方不会回答时，史蒂夫走到了他的面前，俯下身以进食的姿势挑高了他的下巴。

“你——”史蒂夫咬住了他的眼皮，齿间隔着一层皮肤抵在了那颗湿润的眼球，栖息着森林雾气的眼球上。

“很好吃。”


	6. 困扰

史蒂夫在躲着自己，这个事实让巴基的心情有些糟糕。  
是的，几天前对方竟然真的答应了他的请求，暂时的留了下来。巴基以为在经历过那些——那些尴尬的事之后，对方已经是百分百的可能要走了。除此之外，史蒂夫对他的看法也不是很好，还嘲笑过他不聪明的做法。  
可对方还是留了下来，不知道是因为同情还是......其他的......

巴基抿紧嘴唇，他下意识的不想把这个理由归结在对自己过去的同情上。史蒂夫留下来的原因哪怕和自己一点关系也没有，他也不想对方只是因为这个而留在了这。  
都到了这个地步再谈自尊心似乎很不能让人理解，可在这一点上，他有着莫名的坚持。  
史蒂夫在躲着他，留下来后就一直在躲着他。巴基可以察觉到，他也旁敲侧击的问过对方，可得到的答案只是在探查周围的情况。

“是为了未来的转点做打算。”  
哪怕在说这句话时，史蒂夫也是离着他有几米远。他们一个人站在桌子旁，一个人已经退到了门口，就这么交流着。  
但这也是可以理解的，巴基对自己说，毕竟你不能要求一个最初就准备拒绝你的人更多了。所以他只是略微的有些沮丧，对于史蒂夫刻意的躲避，是的，只有一小点的沮丧。  
一小点......  
巴基叹了口气，内心的需求暴露无遗，干巴巴的言语没有一句成功的伪装住那些情绪。

也许从那天晚上捡到史蒂夫开始，这个被他压抑在心底几年的渴求就砰然爆发了。他被那个金发男人反压在身下，瑟缩在对方冷硬的怀里。Fork的心跳声缓慢沉重的击打在他的耳膜上。发丝垂落在巴基的脸颊上。  
随后，指甲断裂的疼痛与那一个模糊的夜晚逐渐重合，可又在对方沉寂的蓝眼睛中迅速褪去。他好像即害怕又不害怕了，流着眼泪被对方一块一块肌肤的舔舐着，不仅身体抖的像片枯叶，连心脏也是。  
害怕，还有......兴奋。  
被强制性深埋的渴求一缕缕的环绕着每一根骨头爬向了他的全身，流泪的眼睛刺激到发红。而在那之前，“肌肤渴求症”究竟会带来什么样的感觉只不过是存在于医生的口中和诊断书上。

“由极度的恐惧和悲伤而引法的精神疾病。肌肤渴求症，转对Fork的，只是渴求被Fork所进食。推测是因为大脑对于回忆的恐惧和你本身强硬的想要记起那段记忆的行为产生了相互的影响。然后一直处于混沌的神经最终得出了这个结果——只要被进食就能追寻到答案。”  
“在遇到Fork时，你会下意识的想给对方喂食。这对你的平时生活没什么影响，只要不遇见Fork，不感受到被进食的喜悦，就基本不会复发。”  
“但是如果Fork——”

他抱着书本坐在阳台上，迎面是那件飘摇的衬衫。巴基盯着那块他即便搓了许多遍也洗不干净了的衣角，血渍在被使劲搓揉后变成模糊的一小片晕开在白色的衬衫上。巴基的呼吸一窒息，那些看不清晰的血液在长久的凝视中仿佛又鲜活了起来，潺潺的滑过干燥的空气流进了眼底。  
巴基失焦的瞳孔迅速的飞过了那些支离破碎的画面，被啃噬的痛楚，还有——低下头后，落进视网膜里，那些被咬碎后掉在地板上连着筋肉的粉色骨沫。  
只要一想到这些零星的几副画面，肩膀旁的旧齿痕就开始发痛发痒。巴基咬紧牙关，环住了左肩膀。他垂下脑袋，眼皮触碰到书页。纸页滑过眼皮粗糙的磨蚀感并没能缓解他的焦躁。

 

『不是』  
『去找他』

 

灼热的粘腻的触感在一瞬间挤满了他的脑袋，巴基更深的把脸颊埋进了书页里，自虐似的磨着眼皮，睫毛在错动中直直的伸进了眼眶里，磨出了血丝。直到把左眼的眼睑蹭到染上一层不正常的红晕，巴基才深吸着气抬起头来。

『你——很好吃』

史蒂夫那天说过的话犹在耳畔，那句只是说出来就让巴基全身震颤的话语，这几天一遍遍的回荡在脑子里。  
请求对方留下来，是想让对方帮忙解决问题，但是看起来不仅问题没法好好解决，还变得更严重了。

想到这一点，巴基终于从强烈的焦躁里缓了过来。他从那个小小的阳台上往下看，拥挤的窄巷子里走过零散的几个人，约翰夫人和邻居的交流声很响亮的传了上来。  
史蒂夫快回来了。

在这个念头起来的下一秒，那个熟悉的人影就从巷子的尽头走了过来。他一路绕开了地上乱七八糟的酒瓶和易拉罐，脸上的表情淡淡的，可是巴基还是可以看出来对方眼底嫌恶的表情。他安静的站在那，只是在那一刻心里多了点难过的感觉，这种莫名其妙的情绪一瞬而逝，转而巴基又专心的把视线放在了史蒂夫的身上。  
他看见对方在上楼前跟约翰夫人打了招呼，他们商量好了告诉这个和蔼的房东夫人史蒂夫是他的远方表哥，是过来探望他的，这几天会住在这里。  
楼板吱呀吱呀的声音由远及近，巴基放下书本，他犹豫的走到了门口又在外面小门被推开后转身坐回了椅子上，一颗心砰砰的跳个不停。

“你在这？”  
轻若无物的脚步声突兀的出现在背后，史蒂夫探过了半边身子，扫了眼他手上的书，从嘴里发出了若有若无的一声嗤笑。  
“书，拿倒了。”  
巴基的脸在刹那间涨的通红，他低下头，反着的大片印刷字体仿佛都是在嘲弄他欲盖弥彰的行为。他迅速的把书本掉了个头，轻轻的咳嗽了一声。  
“刚刚掉地上了。”他指了指地板解释道。  
史蒂夫只是点点头，也没再说什么。

巴基鼓起勇气抬头去看他，史蒂夫仍旧是离他远远的，好像刚刚走到他背后的人并不存在似的，这让他原本的一点点困扰变得更多了。  
说起来，他也从来不知道自己有一天会变成一个这么弱势的人。不在乎其他人的看法，虽然最初也会为那些有色眼光而感到难过，但逐渐的习惯后也觉得没什么了。性格算的上是温和，但也没有那么软腻。  
也许是因为做了亏心事吧，他在心里默默的想，好像在一开始为了留下对方就有点死皮赖脸的意味在了。  
但是和这些都没关系，巴基还是决定把事情直接说清楚。

“史蒂夫。”  
被叫到名字的金发男人抬起头，他努了努下巴，示意对方继续往下说。

“你，最近是不是.......”想把这句普通的话直接说出口并不是像看起来那么容易的事，巴基犹豫了许久，还是斟酌的把它说完了。  
“你最近是不是在躲着我？我觉得那不是我的错觉。”  
史蒂夫怔愣的表情让巴基迅速的摆了摆手，他在心里迅速的思索着如何把气氛给圆回来，总之还是先给对方解释说：“只是我的看法而已，并不是想要指责你什么。”

但是那个人紧接着就轻笑出声了，史蒂夫的眼睛很亮。在听到这句话后脸上的表情也恢复了原样，他想了下仍旧回复说：“不是，只是在忙。”  
“昨天。”原本并不打算继续往下说的巴基在听到这个答案后，咬紧了嘴唇，“你应该在昨天上午就把周边的情况给摸透了吧。”  
屋子里变得安静了起来，双方都不知道该说些什么。一个是因为尴尬的，另一个，史蒂夫则是被对方毫不留情的戳到了痛点。

他沉默着，又控制不住的上下打量了一遍这个坐在阳台上的人。没有风吹过来，巴基的头发服服帖帖的顺延到耳际，独属于Cake的香气不像之前因为封闭太久的屋子里那么浓厚，浅淡的甜蜜气息混合着某种不知名的花香漂浮在空气里，环绕在他们的周围。

纵使他已经习惯这股令人眩晕的味道，心里还是会忍不住的冒出那些糟糕的，想要把对方啃食殆尽的想法。这和以往所有的Cake都不同，他不太想承认，但是曾经的“抑制本能”的训练在面对巴基时就像一场游戏般，起不到丝毫的作用。

巴基，哪怕只是在嘴里嚼着这个名字，都能从齿间拖拉出长长的诱香来。他是不同的，而史蒂夫对着这种“不同”难得的产生了困扰。他开始弄不清对对方的态度，究竟是由过强的无法压抑的本能引起的，还是作为史蒂夫这个人所表达的了。  
史蒂夫复杂的看着巴基，而这个罪魁祸首只是并紧了脚尖，忐忑不安的样子。

“是的。”史蒂夫说，“我都忘了，你有这方面的天赋。”  
“我只是觉得不好。”史蒂夫竭尽所能的想让自己的说法不至于太过生硬，“首先，Cake对于就有着天然的吸引力，但是现在作为Cake的你，因为某些原因，也对我产生了——”  
他停顿了下，巴基眨着灰绿色的眼睛无声的催促着他，于是史蒂夫决定还是不换词了。  
“欲望。”

他没再去看巴基，但是想想也知道对方的脸肯定又因为这个形容被刺激的通红了。想到这一点，史蒂夫竟然难得的心情好了许多。  
“正常情况下，这种捕食只是Fork单方面的本能，所以Cake拥有反抗的机会。如果Fork拥有自制力，那就更好了。双方会保持着平衡点，而不至于让Cake受到太过严重的伤害。但是这一点对于我们来说已经不适用了。”  
听到这里，巴基情不自禁的帮对方补充了：“你说想说，我们彼此都对对方有了......本能，所以不会存在阻止的那一方了是吗？尤其，相比之下，克制自己的可能性也会低很多。也许不是想要这么做的，但是不反抗其实也是另一种意义上的怂恿。”  
“你很清楚了。”  
“但不一样，你的想法是不对的。了解对方终于明白自己的用心良苦后，史蒂夫乍一下因为巴基后面这句话卡了壳。

“你不会吃掉我的。”那双灰绿色的眼睛像是能直接看穿人心似的，目光穿透茫茫薄雾刺透过来。  
史蒂夫在这一刻感受到了某种朦朦胧胧的熟悉，好像在多久以前也被这样的眸子注视过一样。

“你对我。”史蒂夫一直停滞的脚步动了动，他走到了玻璃门口，离巴基只有几步之遥，“这么有自信吗？”  
巴基没有再说什么，但是他已经接收到对方的答案了。

“一步踏错就没有重来的机会了。”史蒂夫朝他微笑，金色的头发在正午的阳光中晕染出一片光晕，“被吃掉？尽管身体渴求着被我吃干抹净，连骨髓都舔舐殆尽，但是你本人还是想好好活着的吧。”  
“我刚刚说书掉了。”巴基动了动嘴唇，“其实是骗你的。”  
但就是这个奇怪的、听起来完全不合时宜的澄清让史蒂夫嘴边的笑容扩大了。他走近了这个Cake，每一步接近对方，史蒂夫的身体都在狂热的叫嚣着『吃掉』和『抹杀』。  
“没法重新选择了，现在也不能了。”史蒂夫把手搭在他的肩膀上，很困扰似的说道，“这一点，对于我可也是相同的。”  
“可千万别后悔哦。”

 

他站在阳台上，把身上那件明显小了一号的衣服给脱了下来搭在巴基的腿上，赤裸的脊背袒露在对方眼前。史蒂夫伸手拿下了那件被巴基洗过了五六次都没能洗掉血迹的衬衫，展开披在了肩上。在此过程中，巴基一直坐在原地，满溢的香气顺着肩线爬过了史蒂夫，被他吸进“饥饿”的肺腑中。

“不会后悔的。”  
史蒂夫勾了勾唇角：“那是当然。”


	7. 拒绝

月光擦着窗帘照到巴基胡乱蹬出被子外的脚趾时，时刻走到了凌晨两点。

史蒂夫在床下睁开眼睛，锐利的蓝眼睛直直的盯着天花板。一个红点落在了房梁的正中央，正随着他的视线移动。史蒂夫的表情没有变化，他淡淡的看着消息传递完毕，红点最后威胁似的降落沉在了他的眉心上方。但史蒂夫只是悄无声息的动了动嘴唇，他完全无视了对方隐含的意思，转头朝床上看了一眼。

那个Cake睡得正熟，从鼻腔里发出小小的低沉的鼾音。他把自己裹得像个虾饺，被子一圈杂乱的缠在他的身上，只露出来了一只莹白色的脚趾。  
香味随着Cake的呼吸如同吸卷的潮流一般缓慢的冲刷在整个房间里，哪怕史蒂夫早就对这个味道烂熟于心，也难免的会被扰乱思绪沉迷其中。  
越了解对方，仿佛独属于这个Cake的诱惑力也在增强。浅淡的、深沉的，无时不刻不萦绕在他周边的令人垂涎欲滴的甜味，根本不是逼迫史蒂夫去习惯这份诱惑。而是在一步一步的激发他潜藏在深处的“捕食”本能，直到某一天砰然的爆发，无论什么都无法再阻止这份渴望。  
他该离开他了。

史蒂夫翻了个身，他起床的动作如同夜风一般轻盈，半分没有惊扰到床上的人。巴基恬静的睡脸被探入房间微弱的月光照亮，耳侧的头发滑落，从嘴唇向下分出一道痕迹。史蒂夫不由自主的再回过头，他的眼神从那两片粉嫩的唇肉上划过，最终停在了那双被关在眼皮后的眼睛上。  
那双紧闭的双眼安然的垂落着，这让史蒂夫的内心升起说不清的愤懑。仿佛是这安静美好的景象破坏了他心中想要的感觉似的，暴力的、被沾满鲜血的脸颊，青肿的眼眶，生理性泪水打湿了被污渍糊脏的睫毛，他想要的一切。只有这些发生在这个Cake身上，只有这才是最适合巴基的景色。  
但这念头只是在一瞬间闪过，快到让史蒂夫根本抓不到他。突兀暴虐给他的意识带了了不过几秒钟的空白，这短暂的基本没有断链的思考紧接着的就是他没法弄懂的情感。  
巴基，对于任何Fork来说，不当面对着Cake叫他这个是最好的尊重。而对于巴基，史蒂夫发现，他并不是出于礼貌才叫了对方的名字。更奇怪的是——他不想对着别人称呼这个名字。  
他摇摇头，放弃心里那些无法熟知的情感。史蒂夫悉悉索索的穿好鞋，一个闪身就从狭小的屋子里到了阳台上。  
在浓重的抹不匀的这片漆黑里，史蒂夫靠在玻璃门上，看见了那个蹲在细栏杆上的身影。

“史蒂夫。”女人的声音随即响起，她的身影在云层的遮挡下显得模糊不清，但史蒂夫显然凭借着超绝的视力还是在第一时间认出了对方。  
黑夜掩盖了一切，但这并不妨碍他察觉到那把黑色的枪口正对着他，准星的红点落在胸膛心脏的位置上。但是史蒂夫只是耸了耸肩膀，对着对方不耐烦的啧了声，“他在睡觉。”  
“我不知道你竟然和任务对象混的这么熟？”史蒂夫清晰的看见她挑了挑眉毛，但看上去对这件事的结果毫不感到惊讶。红点在他们的对话中消失，枪管被女人收了回去，随意的插在了腰带的两侧。  
“保持警戒。”这似乎是对方特地给了史蒂夫一个拿枪指着他的理由。  
“他是一个——”史蒂夫噤了声，虽然隔着一扇紧闭的玻璃门，但他们还是一同听见了从屋内传来的轻微的呻吟声和床板因为人体翻动的咯吱声。  
巴基并没有醒，他的呼吸声仍是均匀的。但是他们还是不放心的安静了许久，直到女人憋不住了，对史蒂夫使了一个眼色。史蒂夫嗯了一声，同对方一起站在了那根细栏杆上，足尖轻巧的发力从二楼一起先后跳到了街道上。

“现在你可以说了。”约翰夫人留在楼道上的那盏小灯还亮着，清晰的照出了这个说话女人的脸。她看上去对此很感兴趣，只是眼睛紧盯着史蒂夫，像是不想错过他的任何面部变化。  
“娜。”史蒂夫很不耐烦，“你不应该这时候来找我，万一他没有睡着呢。”  
“事实上他睡着了。”娜——娜塔莎说，“这个Cake吸引到你了？让你没法回去？”  
她露出了一个微笑，但绝不带有什么讽刺意味，而是打趣道：“不愧能让你留下来，味道确实很美好。”  
不出意料的，在这句话后史蒂夫的脸黑了。但显然史蒂夫自己并没有意识到，他只是突然觉得不痛快了起来。只因为娜塔莎对巴基的一句评价。  
娜塔莎和史蒂夫相交已久，当然在第一时间就明白了对方的想法。她毫不走心的道了歉：“很抱歉，但是他的味道实在是太浓郁了，连阳台上都能闻到。”  
“这正是我想跟你说的。”史蒂夫总算是忘记了先前的不快，说：“他的味道和一般的Cake相比，完全不一样。跟山姆曾经提到的一样，也许就是顶级的美味。这很危险——”  
史蒂夫脸上平静的表情，让娜塔莎开始有些动摇自己的想法了，而史蒂夫的话仍在继续，没有给她丝毫思考和反应的机会。  
“也许在未来。不——”史蒂夫摇摇头，果断的说：“在过去就是了，他曾经被Fork捕食过，因此还留下了一些心理上的疾病。”  
“但他对这些毫不所知，完全不知道自己在Cake中也算是特殊的存在。”  
“这很正常。”娜塔莎后退一步，靠在了挂着那盏昏黄小灯的墙面上，“Cake和Fork，不管是顶级的美味还是最高的捕手，在出生的那一刻就被决定了命运。”  
“从出生起，我们就注定是特殊的那一批。”娜塔莎对着他挽起自己的手腕，尽管看过不止一遍了，但是史蒂夫还是对上面密密麻麻的齿痕而感到心惊。  
“这个话题过于沉重了。”他们静默了两秒，娜塔莎忽然笑出声来。她对着史蒂夫眨眼睛：“那么你打算怎么拯救他呢？虽然弗瑞下达的任务不过是看管和监视这位Cake，但是我并不介意在上面加点别的东西。”  
“不用。”在娜塔莎完全不敢相信的眼神里，史蒂夫直白的拒绝了她的提意，“我告诉你这些只是汇报任务情况而已。”  
“你——”  
她的话迅速的被史蒂夫打断，对方一如既往的冷静自持的看着她，仿佛之前那些因为她只是嗅闻了那个Cake的味道就发怒的摸样只是一个错觉。  
“我以为他会是特殊的那个。”  
他们彼此都知道对方提的是什么，史蒂夫对此只是报以叹息。  
“我不想找一个Cake。”  
“Cake也没什么。”娜塔莎无所谓的绕着手中的红发笑道：“难道你在歧视我们Cake群体？”  
“你知道我不是在开玩笑，娜。”史蒂夫严肃的说，“尤其是，他现在的状态。”  
“你想汇报吗？”娜塔莎抬起头定定的看着他，“关于这个。”  
史蒂夫深吸了一口气，他们沉默了有三分钟，最终还是娜塔莎再次的打破了这僵硬的气氛。  
“看，你完全不想跟我详谈这个。承认吧，史蒂夫，你对他有占有欲，你想圈养他，把他当成自己的东西。”  
娜塔莎没有给史蒂夫反驳的时间，她深深的看了他一眼：“他吸引到了你，不管是什么，但我相信这与是Fork还是Cake无关，因为你从不会因为这些而‘动心’。哪怕最终决定你对他的方式至少会有80%来自于Fork骨子里的‘劣根性’，但你为他而‘动心’，这一点是不会变的。”  
“97%。”史蒂夫说，他停下了自己不停的烦躁的捏手指的动作，看着对方，“这是Fork在和Cake在一起后——娜，先不管是什么样什么形式的在一起，但毋庸置疑的是——这是最终Cake被吃掉的机率。”  
也许你们不一样。娜塔莎并没有说出这句话，她深知这个世界的残酷性。这不是一句也许就可以规避开的，一旦戳中，那就是百分百的死亡，无法悔改。  
“是的，我对他印象还不错。”史蒂夫叹息道，他转头看向天空。月亮完全消失在了漆黑的天幕中，天空里没有一颗星子。在寂静里，楼道间唯一的那盏小灯陡然熄灭，把一切抛进了更深更深的黑暗中。

“所以——”  
“我不想害他。”


	8. 穿刺

“你想喝点什么吗？”巴基弯下腰，他几乎把自己整个脑袋都埋进那个狭小的立式冰箱里了。微弱的冷气吹在巴基的面颊上，他犹豫的看着那一排的橘子汁和可乐，手指停顿在了扶框上。  
谢天谢地约翰夫人还给他留了这个。尽管在最初看见那个连外漆都脱落的小家伙时，巴基觉得人生真的是灰暗至极了。但人总要想的长远些，这不，巴基默默的在心里想，它现在不就派上用场了吗？  
“有橘子汁，还有汽水。”不知出于什么心理，他把“可乐”这个单词吞回了嘴里。巴基直起身，他挡住了身后的冰箱。史蒂夫正坐在唯一的那张矮凳子上——这个该被扔进废品站的破烂玩意在这些天属于他。  
这很奇怪，明明在最初他一点也不在乎这些。巴基咬紧嘴唇，对着史蒂夫露出一个讪讪的微笑。而现在——  
他觉得更局促了，扒在冰箱门上的手差点要把这个本来就摇摇欲坠的二手货给扯下来。  
“橘子汁就好。”史蒂夫对着巴基点点头，他仍旧坐的离他很远，脸上保持着持久的礼貌的笑容。  
史蒂夫的终于出声令巴基松了一口气，他快速的从冰箱上层拿下两瓶橘子汁，然后关上了门。

 

“我都不知道你家还有这个。”史蒂夫喝了一口果汁，把瓶子放在了地上。他把手搭在腰胯的两边对着巴基说话，这个姿势显得他横放在地上的两只大长腿更长了。  
“这几天不是很热。”巴基平静的说，微凉的玻璃瓶被拿在手里，好像这样就可以稍微降下些他身上过高的温度了。  
“昨天管废品站的亚登拿给我的。”巴基把瓶口放在床边磕了一下，打开瓶盖。他转过身喝了一口饮料，嘴唇上沾满了浅色的果汁。  
“你的交友范围还挺奇特的。”史蒂夫把喝空了的瓶子放在角落里，眼睛如同往常一样锐利的盯着巴基说，“我以为你是无可奈何才流落到下城区的。”  
说完这句话史蒂夫沉默的看了眼他缺失的那只胳膊，意有所指。  
“来这的原因是这个没错。”巴基下意识的抱住了自己的肩膀，他轻吸了一口气说，“但是在什么地方就会交上什么样的朋友，况且亚登也挺好的，我们相处的不错。”  
今天的史蒂夫很奇怪。他留在这已经快有两周了，尽管对方每天几乎在巴基一睁眼就出了门，晚上回来的也很晚，只有个别的几天他们可以坐下来好好的聊几次天。但史蒂夫也从来没有像今天这样过，说话很犀利，或者说——难听了。巴基暗下了眼神，心情开始变得糟糕起来。  
他不知道这一切意味着什么，只是可以预见的是，这绝对不会是什么好的事情。  
“他想学习俄语。”巴基站起身走到了史蒂夫的身边，他俯下身去够史蒂夫放在那的那个空瓶子。在这么狭小的空间里，难免的会擦碰到史蒂夫的身体。出乎巴基的预料，对方竟然直接撇过身子，躲开了和他所有有可能的触碰。  
这让巴基的拿着瓶子的那只手都有些发抖。他抿紧了嘴唇，迅速的收纳管理好了自己的面部表情。  
“抱歉。”他小声的说。  
“没关系。”史蒂夫在他离开后，并没有再坐回去。他站在那，低头看着巴基说，“我只是想避免不必要的麻烦。”  
“还有那不是俄语。”他好心的提醒对方，“是十三区的语言。”  
“谢谢。”巴基的脸色白了下去，“是的，十三区。”  
他呼出一口浊气，在重新的调整好自己的情绪后，才继续对史蒂夫说：“我没有告诉你吗？其实我是一名语言老师。”  
谈到这个总算能给巴基一些信心了，他脸上的表情缓和了许多，对着史蒂夫轻柔的开口道：“这些天你总是有事出门，先生。你错过了我的上班时间，其实每天在你走后我都会去上面那个小镇带一家孩子的家教。”  
“那很不错。”史蒂夫表情平淡的点头。巴基这才发现对方自从站起身后，手上一直在把玩着什么东西一样。  
巴基沉默了，有什么东西确实不一样了。他可以清楚的感觉到这些，自从昨晚后，史蒂夫像是完全变了一个人一般。  
他几乎是惶恐般的攥紧了自己唯一的那五根手指，胳膊隐隐发痛。史蒂夫答应过我的，他把这个结论这个承诺反复的在口中咀嚼着。  
他答应过自己的。巴基的喉结颤动了一下，像是被恶狼叼紧了脖子。他那两只灰绿色的眼睛争先恐后的从眼眶中溢出透明的泪水，但在主人的强迫下，又倒回进了瞳孔里，浸染出几道血丝。  
但这完全没有理由，巴基的胸口不断起伏。他紧盯着史蒂夫的脸，对方垂下了眼睑，好似没有注意到他灼热的目光似的。他哽了一下，最终视线还是顺着史蒂夫的动作看了下去。就像是特地为了让巴基看清似的，那颗小小的、亮晶晶的像宝石一样的东西被完整的摊开在手心上，保证全方位能被这个房间里的另一个人给欣赏到。  
“那是什么？”史蒂夫最终还是如愿以偿的从对方的嘴中听到了这个问题。  
他转过脸，这个Cake原本脸上的红润已经彻底消失，被病态的苍白所取代。  
史蒂夫顿了下，他想起了娜塔莎在昨晚和自己的谈话，最终还是举起了手里的那颗小小的“宝石”——一枚蓝色的耳钉。  
“这个东西。”史蒂夫靠在了墙壁上，完全无视了巴基身体异样的颤抖。  
“可以掩盖住你的气味。”史蒂夫皱了下眉头。巴基正缩在那个离他最远的墙角，两只眼睛瞪着他，好像一句话也没有听进去。这个如同受伤小兽一般下意识保护自己的动作让史蒂夫的心咯噔了一下，心情复杂到无法把话说下去了。  
香甜的，Cake的气息比先前更加浓厚了。甜美至极的味道飘荡在屋子里，象征着Cake情绪的再一次爆发。  
史蒂夫的眼睛开始变红，他甚至开始屏住呼吸。但这没有任何作用，比之前的而每一次都要更甚。也许下一秒，香气甚至会顺着毛孔直接进入他的身体里。在此之前从未有过的气味爆发，这也说明了巴基的情绪是多么的不稳定。  
“你需要克制住自己，巴基。”史蒂夫强忍着内心欲望的撕扯向前一步，他走到了巴基的身边，强硬的钳住了他还想往后缩的身体。  
“这枚抑制剂只能维持一个月的效果，但他可以帮助你克服针对Fork的‘皮肤饥渴症’的困难。”  
你怎么会知道这些？怎么会有这个？问题挤满了巴基的脑子，可他一句都问不出来。良久的沉默横跨在他们的中央，史蒂夫坚定的眼神甚至让巴基连一句“骗子”都说不出口。  
他凭什么为你做这些？凭什么留在这里陪着一个残疾的Cake腐烂？  
巴基挣扎着张开嘴，声音微弱到不能从口中传出。史蒂夫叹了口气，他俯下身，把耳朵贴在了那两瓣柔软的嘴唇上。  
和Cake如此近的贴近，却无法得到疏解，只会为他带来更多的痛苦。但他还是毫不犹豫的低下了头，听见了那个熟悉的声音在自己的耳边嗫嚅着只说了一句话。  
“好的。”

 

“会有些疼。”史蒂夫单膝跪地，俯身到了跪坐在地板上的巴基身边。  
他的肩膀被一只强有力的胳膊给扣在了怀中，巴基睁着眼睛，他看着史蒂夫拿着那枚蓝色的闪着晶莹光芒的“耳钉”向前。  
在他清晰的感受到粗糙的手指抚摸上自己的耳垂时，巴基仍旧看着史蒂夫。他侧着目光，看清了史蒂夫脖颈处在阳光下闪着金色光芒的细小绒毛。  
“要数三二一吗？”  
巴基缓缓的摇头，在下一秒钟，无法言喻的刺痛顺着耳垂流淌到了他的血液中。他在支离破碎的疼痛中咬紧了嘴唇，无声的在心里发出尖叫。  
不同于手指的湿软触感从他耳尖的伤口滑过，快到近乎是一个错觉。

 

再见。  
史蒂夫。


	9. 增生

日常。  
同以往一模一样的日常。  
巴基睁开眼睛，枕头在他的脑袋下缩成了小小的一团。天花板上的蜘蛛网向下垂落，灰尘粘结在那些丝线上，裹出一种让人喘不过来气的压抑。  
他扭过头，整个屋子里只有他一个人。这很正常，约翰夫人的这间小屋从来就只适合一个人居住，就算加上一个小孩子也会增添不止一倍的拥挤。  
但就是这样的屋子，曾经挤下过两个成年男人。史蒂夫的到来仿佛真的成为了巴基脑中的一个错觉，在对方离开后，没过几天，就连属于那个Fork的气息都消失了。一切还复到过去，还复到巴基努力挣扎活下去的那个诡异日常。  
无论是在废弃站旁边被抓住手吮吸血液时的恐惧感，还是在相处后对这个男人在自我把控能力上强大的震惊，都好像是随着男人的离去一起消失一般。留下的只有耳垂上至今还残留着的刺痛，微量的血液仍旧会在手指无意识的擦抹过耳垂时潺潺的流下。  
史蒂夫不该出现在他的人生道路上，巴基翻了个身，史蒂夫不该出现在这里。  
但他已经没法再睡下去了，和罗拉女士约定好的时间只差两个小时了。而从下城区赶到罗拉女士家的别墅需要一个半小时的车程。  
巴基强迫自己从绵软的被子里站起来。他走到自己那个狭窄的洗漱间，从中间碎裂成两半的镜子上映着他颓废的脸。  
“打起精神来，巴基。”他拉扯了自己的脸颊，试图把它们恢复成活力的样子。  
“生活仍旧在继续。”

 

“你把那个东西给他了？”娜塔莎靠在墙壁上，玫红色的卷发顺着她手上的动作散落到胸前。  
“不然我怎么会在这儿？”史蒂夫不耐烦的回答了他。  
看来是真的生气了。娜塔莎抱着胳膊看着史蒂夫一下也没有停顿的浏览手上的文件，空气中的那种焦躁感几乎要炸裂了。  
“所以那天你匆匆忙忙的联系我，就是为了这个。”但是娜塔莎就像读不懂空气一般，她笑着看着史蒂夫，遍布伤痕的胳膊露在了被挽起的衣袖外面。  
“你还有什么要说的吗？”史蒂夫扔掉了手上的那沓东西，金属文件夹撞击在书桌的声音显得尤为刺耳。  
“这可不像你，史蒂夫。”娜塔莎摇摇头，“当然，我是有话说的。”  
“弗瑞问你要关于Winter的调查报告。”她深深的看了史蒂夫一眼，“希望你没被心中的‘焦灼’给冲昏头脑，连这个都给忘了。”  
“之前已经上交过一份了。”史蒂夫觉得自己马上就要暴怒了，但他还是只能强迫自己沉下心来，好好的跟娜塔莎说话。  
“我在他家一共待了近乎半个月的时间。巴基每天就只是固定的去一个叫作罗拉克莱夫的女人家里给他八岁的儿子上语言课，不用担心，他完全没有时间去执行任务或者干其他什么事，因为我全程都在后面跟踪。虽然和最开定下的计划不同——”  
史蒂夫顿了顿，最后还是看着娜塔莎的眼睛一字一句的把后面的话给说完了。  
“我过分的和任务目标接触了，但是这并没有影响到最后的结果。”  
史蒂夫的话音落下，他几乎是针锋相对的看着对方了，但娜塔莎仍旧是不为所动的样子。  
“这些你该去和弗瑞说。”她耸耸肩膀，“和我说并没有用。”  
“是你来问我的。”史蒂夫扯了扯衣领，眼睛中的蓝色更深的沉淀了下去。  
“我只是来提醒你一下。”娜塔莎说，“你别忘了跟巴基说，去哪拿新的‘耳钉’。那东西可不是什么永久性制品，史蒂芬能让它保持一个月的效果就已经是奇迹了。”  
她下意识的触碰了下自己的耳垂，在玫红色头发的掩盖下，那里有着和巴基相同的一枚“耳钉”。只是不是蓝色，而是和娜塔莎的发色一样的颜色。  
“谢谢提醒。”史蒂夫僵硬的说，“我已经告诉过他了。”  
“那就好。”  
“那么你现在可以出去了吗？”史蒂夫双手撑在了自己的工作台面上，“我需要一个人待会。告诉弗瑞，报告今晚给他。”  
“当然。”娜塔莎却并没有在答应对方后就离开，她往前走了一步，站在了史蒂夫的旁边。  
“接下来完全是处于友人的提醒了，史蒂夫。”她的声音离得很近，声波在传入史蒂夫的耳中别扭曲成几道古怪的曲线。  
“你需要去诊疗室了。”娜塔莎轻轻的开口，“Fucking Fork。”  
史蒂夫彻底的僵立在原地。娜塔莎在出门前特地帮他打开窗户，露出了上城区街道干净甜美的桂花香。  
“谢谢。”直到对方离开许久后，史蒂夫才后知后觉的回答道。  
他摇了摇头，可无论如何都无法甩去。那个气息蚀骨般的攀附到了史蒂夫的全身，独属于那个Cake的，连骨头都在颤抖的香味。  
血液在舌尖上跳动，皮肉，血管，眼泪......无论是什么，属于这个Cake的每一寸地方都让他深深的着迷。欲望寄托在心脏中，随着每一次的泵动更深更深的喷涌而出。  
他捂住了自己的眼睛，即使是这样，想要吃掉对方的心情仍旧源源不断的从指缝中泄露出来。  
“巴基。”史蒂夫无意识的吐出了这个名字，喉结滚动。  
啊，他确实该去诊疗室了。  
就在那一刻，吐出那个Cake名字的那一刻——没有任何先兆的——  
犬齿增生。  
『吃掉』


	10. 福音

“姓名。”  
“史蒂夫 罗杰斯。”  
“性别。”  
白炽灯的灯光高亮的打在了史蒂夫的脸上，史蒂夫的眉头已经皱成了“川”字。  
“别这么看着我，队长。”托尼耸了耸肩膀，“固定流程，别告诉我因为两年没再来过这边你就忘记了。”  
“我知道你现在快被折磨疯了，相信我，我也是。”托尼擦擦手，甩掉指甲上的甜甜圈面屑，“没想到能在这再次看到你这张脸，我还以为你永远不会来这了。”  
史蒂夫按压住内心的狂躁，他深呼吸着，史塔克这个家伙却还在一边煽风点火，模仿着他的样子抬手压手。  
“对，就是像现在这样。”  
“好了。”托尼重新拿起了签字笔，他在史蒂夫的问诊单上画了一个大大的对勾，然后才抬起头继续跟对方说，“性别。”  
“男，Fork。”  
“噢，不得不说提出把Fork，Cake也归进隐形性别这种政策的家伙是个天才。”  
“别再说废话了，托尼。”史蒂夫的瞳色已经有向红转变的趋势了，血丝浸没在史蒂夫蓝色的眼珠上，像是一条条扎满刺的血藤。这绝不只是托尼一个人挑起来的，事实上——尽管史蒂夫仍旧在拼命的忍耐，但是从各种方面来说他都快要到极限了。  
“你现在的状况可是十分糟糕。”托尼啧了声，“张开嘴，史蒂夫。”  
“你还没有问起因。”史蒂夫冷漠的说，他收紧的手指已经快抠烂那块椅子扶手了。  
“在特殊的时候，我们通常会把这些东西省略掉。而你现在很明显——已经超脱特殊这个范围，在失控的边缘蹦跶了。”  
史蒂夫深深的看了他一眼。托尼摇摇头说：“别这么看着我史蒂夫，就算你把眼珠子瞪出来，这儿的医师也只会有我一个。现在，给你三秒钟的时间，快点把嘴巴张开，我需要看一下你——”  
“看来不需要我再强调了。”托尼摊开手，抽出了插在木架上的一只手电筒，光亮笔直的照进史蒂夫的口腔中。  
“你的犬齿收不回去了吗？”在看明白情况后，托尼总算严肃了起来。他刷的一下就把手电筒收了回去，拿着笔飞速的在问诊单上写些什么。  
“噢，对了，可以把嘴闭上了。”  
“什么时候出现这种状况的？”托尼拿着签字笔敲了敲自己的嘴唇，“犬齿增生，你在执行任务的时候‘进食’过？”  
“两周前。”史蒂夫回答他，“在和Winter接触的时候，似乎在无意中吮吸过他的血液。”  
“嗯……这算是违纪了队长。”在听到这句话后托尼特地抬起头似笑非笑的看着史蒂夫说，“难得希尔还没有来警告你。”  
“不需要她的警告。”史蒂夫冷漠的说，“在诊疗结束后我自己会去接受惩罚。”  
“与我无关。”托尼看了眼史蒂夫，“果然我们是合不来的。”  
“我也没想过和你好好相处。”史蒂夫僵硬的回答他。  
“但是你现在必须好好跟我说话，队长。”托尼撕下了那一张被他写满字的问诊单递到了史蒂夫的手里，“因为只有我才有权力给你开‘那个’。”  
“……”史蒂夫陷入了无言的沉默。  
“抑制住之后记得去找班纳。”托尼完全不介意对方的态度，仔细的叮嘱道，“我想你还需要一点心理咨询。”  
“谢谢。”在临出门前，最后史蒂夫还是吐出了这两个字。  
“不用谢。”托尼眨了眨眼睛，“我们当然都希望队长尽快好起来。”  
“我会的。”史蒂夫停顿了一下才拉开房门，最后的那句话留在了诊疗室中。  
“很快就会结束，‘黎明’终将到来。”

 

“黎明啊……”托尼摇了摇头，“黎明之前可是漫长漫长的黑暗呢。”  
“他怎么样？”娜塔莎走进来的时候听到的就是这句话，她对着托尼笑了笑，“难得从你嘴里听到这样的话。”  
“我一直都是很有哲理的。”托尼撇了撇嘴，“怎么，不自己去问史蒂夫？”  
“失控的Fork。”娜塔莎感叹道，“虽然史蒂夫对我的味道完全没有感觉，但我可不想再去这种状况下的Fork面前晃悠。”  
“吃过一次闭门羹了后才来我这的吧。”托尼直接揭穿了娜塔莎的借口，“很正常，他能听的进去你的话才是奇迹。”  
“看见他的眼球没？”托尼指了指自己的眼睛,“全是血丝，瞳孔都有些涣散了。这可是我们在之前抓到的那些已经陷入‘猎食’疯狂的Fork才有的特征。要是别人我早就把他压去地下牢房了，正因为是史蒂夫我还能跟他好好说话，给他一份‘福音’。”  
“那东西还有？”之前的话都没能让娜塔莎再做出点反应，只有“福音”这个词的出现，才终于让她讶异了起来。  
“最后两份了。”托尼摇摇头，“眼泪这种东西能保存两年已经是奇迹了好吧。”  
“当初从‘白色绣球’那里收缴过来的也不过只有五份而已，其中一份还在运输途中被忍不住的那位看守Fork给偷喝了。”娜塔莎无奈的说，“用一份少一份，你确定史蒂夫已经到了这种状况了吗？”  
“给他用这个正是说明了他的情况是有多恶劣。”托尼严肃的说，“告诉弗瑞绝对不要再让他和那个任务目标见面了。”  
“百分之百的问题就是出在那个Winter上。”托尼看向娜塔莎，同他和史蒂夫说话时的语气完全不一样。  
“我相信队长不会做出‘藏私’这样的蠢事来，他应该不是想圈养那个Cake，才向上头提交错误的报告吧？”  
“这一点我可以保证。”娜塔莎说，“报告方面是完全没有问题的。至于圈禁对方这种问题——”  
娜塔莎顿了顿，“我提议了，但是他拒绝了。”  
“哈？”托尼瞪大了眼睛，他像是第一次才认识到娜塔莎那样喊道：“这种话我怎么也没想到会从你的嘴里说出来。”  
“你——”他意有所指的看着娜塔莎露出来的那条胳膊，语义模糊道：“我以为你是最讨厌这种事的。”  
“我当然不是这么跟史蒂夫说的。”娜塔莎抿了抿嘴，下意识的把胳膊藏到了背后，托尼立马转开了自己的视线。  
“想也知道。”托尼的语气再一次变得轻快了起来，“我想你是想给队长物色一个对象吧，老男人单身这么多年。”  
“但这不是好时机。”托尼站起身，他打开窗户。诊疗室的外面是一座小小的花园，夜前刚刚下过雨，泥土湿润的气息顺着微风被送进了这间屋子里。  
“等到一切尘埃落定吧。”他竖着手指在娜塔莎的面颊前晃悠了一圈，“顺便一提，如果对象是那个任务目标的话，我百分百反对，我可不想再看见史蒂夫那张脸了。”  
娜塔莎终于也放松的笑了起来：“是因为他是唯一能让史蒂夫失态的Cake？”  
托尼从鼻腔里挤出了一声“哼”音，表示赞成。

 

“需要对他进行保护吗？”娜塔莎伸手拢起自己被风扬起的卷发，看着托尼说。  
“已经有人去了。”史塔克把白大褂搭在了椅背上，“大概——昨晚就到了吧。”  
“这样吗？”娜塔莎转头看向窗外，感叹道：“天气也好转起来了。”  
“不。”托尼摇了摇头，指了指天上的那朵云彩说，“卷积云正在西边的高空上堆积。”  
“暴风雨要来了。”


	11. 沉沦

下雨了。  
巴基把视线投向了窗外，雨滴淅淅沥沥的砸到窗子上，抹开十几道水痕。巴基从玻璃窗的花纹间隙里往外看，罗拉夫人家门口的那棵大树在风中动了动枝桠，树叶飘摇着落在了石子路上。  
是小雨，非常非常细小连绵的雨水。从枝桠上滴落到地上时，只能听到悉悉索索的树叶摩擦音。  
——熟悉的声音。  
像是血肉在牙齿间被反复碾磨的声音，搅拌着垂到唇边的涎水。细胞在嘶鸣……

“詹姆斯先生？詹姆斯先生……”  
声音，人的声音。巴基迷茫的转过头，正对着那个男孩的脸，他没有焦距的瞳孔和脸上无神的表情让塞西尔心生退缩了。  
他抓住了巴基的衣角，最后一次怯生生的喊道：“巴基……哥哥？”  
最后这一次呼喊像是被施了什么魔法一般，立刻就把巴基从那种仿佛脱离人世般的状态给拽了回来。他猛地回过神，眼眸低垂，恰好触碰到了塞西尔澄蓝色的眼睛。

“巴基哥哥。”  
塞西尔再一次喊了这个称呼，他的眼睛眨了眨，像是两个蓝色的小漩涡一样让巴基没有办法收回自己的目光。  
很像。

巴基抿紧嘴唇，他松了口气，最后还是摸了摸塞西尔柔顺的金发，温柔的回答道：“抱歉，塞西尔，我有点走神了。”  
“没事的。”看见终于恢复原样的巴基，塞西尔露出了一个笑容，“今天的课程已经结束了。并没有耽误到什么。”  
“你是想起什么人了吗？”塞西尔想了想还是问出了口，他两只洁白的小腿晃悠在长凳前，脸上沾了些粉红色，“是詹姆斯先生的女朋友吗？”  
“女朋友？”巴基下意识的重复道，随即眼前便出现了史蒂夫那张男性阳刚的脸，他扑哧一声笑了出来。总觉得女朋友这个词和对方非常的不搭。  
“塞西尔，你才几岁……”巴基摇摇头，好笑道：“都懂这些了？”  
“八岁已经不算小了。”塞西尔鼓起了脸颊，转瞬就把自己刚刚的问题给忘了，他对着巴基不满道：“我已经有婚约者了，虽然玛丽安的那张脸很可爱，但我也不会轻易喜欢上她的。”  
“是吗？”难得的来了兴趣，巴基不由的想逗逗塞西尔，“那你们结婚了该怎么办？”  
“什么！结婚！”果然还只是个八岁的小孩子，一提到结婚这种话题还是红了脸，眼睛都成了两个螺旋，不知道脑补什么过度，连耳尖都红透了。  
“詹姆斯先生。”楼下传来了保姆小姐的声音，“时间到了。”  
“我这就下来。”巴基对着下面喊了一声，他走到了塞西尔的身边，摸了摸这个贵族男孩的头发。  
“是男子汉的话，如果爱上的话就要好好的对对方负责。”巴基对着塞西尔挥手，“不然这样可是追不到女孩子的。”  
“我都知道！”  
巴基的脚步刚踏到楼梯上，背后就传来了西塞尔中气十足的声音。  
“不过詹姆斯先生忘了，玛丽安已经是我的女孩了！”  
这一声差点没让巴基直接从楼梯上滑下去，他踉跄着扶着旁边的扶手，郁闷极了。  
“讨厌”的小贵族，他在心里腹诽道，但是又忍不住的露出了一个微笑，为塞西尔而感到高兴。  
“非常感觉您，詹姆斯先生。”保姆帮他把挂在衣帽架上的大衣取了下来，递到了巴基的手中。  
“今年的课程已经完全结束了。”巴基对着对方行了一个谢礼，“请替我向罗拉女士问好，明年的课程计划会在三月后提订。”  
“好的。”

巴基穿上大衣，站在了玄关前。大门在他的身后砰的一声关上，屋内温暖的热气被隔绝在那一扇门后。等回到下城区后，等待他的仍旧是那个破旧的小阁楼。  
现在也没有人等他回来了。  
想到这一点，巴基心中的郁结仿佛更深了些。他下意识的伸手摸了摸耳垂上的那枚蓝色的“耳钉”。一周内，它已经融化成了一朵花一般的形状了。散开的花瓣贴合在耳面上，带上了独属于人的温度。  
它遏制住了巴基的香味，他自己从来没有办法闻到身上的味道。但对于Cake的身份一直很自觉，明确的知道对于Fork来说，他有着无以伦比的“魅力”。而就史蒂夫的那些表现和话来说，似乎这份“魅力”比起大部分的Cake还要多。这可不是什么好事。

他撑着伞走到了唯一那辆能开到下城区前一个城镇的站牌下，他会在普莱西德镇下车，然后搭上亚登的顺发车，回到他们的破烂地方。  
罗拉女士和他的丈夫克莱夫先生都以为他是住在普莱西德镇，巴基默认了这个说法。毕竟，没有上城区的人会愿意雇佣一个下城区的贫民。这很正常，谁会觉得从那种地方出来的人可以胜任一份语言老师的工作呢？  
这是巴基的秘密，连亚登都不知道。他以为巴基是去给餐馆洗盘子的，或者清洁工，总之哪一种在他看来是适合下城区人民的工作都行。不过这也算是体面的工作了，毕竟废街上的大部分人都只是老油子，只有实在活不下去的时候才愿意从自己的窝里挪开去谋点活干干。  
他需要一只义肢，巴基垂下眼睑。他抱住了那只空荡的肩膀，雨水湿润了那一圈的布料，让原本干燥的半截袖子紧缩成了一团抹布。  
痛感早在从医院里醒来的那天就完全消失了，残留在脑海里的阵阵刺痛只是神经留下的应激性的恐惧。  
奇怪的是，在经历这种事后反而患上了“肌肤渴求症”，还是对Fork的。从各个方面来说，都是不正常的。可是这种近乎百分之零的概率却偏偏让巴基给撞上了，连买彩票都无法企及的运气。不过像这种噩运，没有人会想要拥有。

可以感觉到，巴基捏紧了伞柄，喉结滚动。希望能被人，由衷的发自内心的希望自己可以被……吃掉……  
地上流淌着白黄色的骨髓，啃噬到只剩骨质的肢体泡在猩红的血液里，却意外的很温暖。而他渴求这份扭曲的温度。  
雨声再一次的响起来了，城市公交的汽笛声穿插在这样的雨声中让巴基瞪大了眼睛，他弯下腰，竭力的喘息着，好像刚刚那种可怕的渴望只是一个梦境一般。

车门在乌黑的天空下打开，巴基机械的上了车，投了两枚铜币，车上只有稀稀落落的几个人。这是理所应当的，这里——罗拉女士住的这座城市还算不上上城区的中央，甚至连边缘地带都没有办法称上，不然也不会去请一个连执照都没有的家伙去给塞西尔当语言老师。  
巴基坐到了公交的最后方，他把伞放在了自己的脚边上。那不是梦，他靠坐在了椅背上，心脏发了疯的跳动着，手臂上的血管张裂成一张张青色的蛛网。  
他想被吃掉，如果可以的话，他想被史蒂夫……啊，吃掉。

 

结着白霜的眼泪——福音。  
史蒂夫仰面躺在地上，破碎的玻璃散落在他的手臂边上，一些渣子还随着他手臂无法控制的抽搐扎进了肌肉里，流下细细的一缕血液。  
眼泪滚烫的流淌在五脏六腑中，渗入每一颗细胞，每一块骨头里。能感觉到，从灵魂深处传来的满足感。  
史蒂夫露出一个狰狞的笑容，他的脊背划过地板上的碎玻璃，流下更多的红色的血液。  
极度的、无法被轻易束缚住的愉悦感，快感……  
他咬牙切齿般的从嘴里吐出了那个名字，每个字母都被咬碎在唇齿中，带着绝望般的永远无法被诉求渴望。  
啊——

“巴基。”


	12. 暴欲

普莱西德镇，雨仍在下。  
脚趾踩在地面上的湿泞感让巴基从那种奇妙的感觉里抽离了，他撑开伞，黑色的伞面在阴郁的天空下旋出一圈的水花。  
他沉默的走在路上，裹了裹自己身上大那件大衣。自从史蒂夫走后，他已经很久没有陷入那种状态过了，那种想要被Fork吃掉的那种古怪病态的心情。而到现在，它又重新爆发了，就在这个阴雨天。和以往的每次不同的是，他并没有在清醒后对自己的这种渴望产生想要呕吐般的厌恶，而是不可明喻的有了些许的期待。只要想到能给予自己疼痛和“欲望”的是某一个人后，全身都忍不住的战栗起来。  
对于现在的他来说，在被吃掉的那一刻除了逼人的疼痛外，还多了一份绝对的“快感”。这份“快感”究竟是和被Fork食用联系起来的，还是史蒂夫的唇齿触摸到他的皮肤时所传达的？  
巴基又想起了几个小时前在罗拉女士家是塞西尔对他说的话，为什么会在那个问题下没有丝毫考虑的就想起史蒂夫呢？  
他没法过多的去思考这些事，归根结底，Fork和Cake之间从来没有可能诞生出除了食欲以外的任何东西。古往今来，一直如此。这才是常态，是法则。  
他摸了摸耳垂上融化成一块扭曲花朵的耳钉，咳嗽了一声。接近冬日，这样的天气除了潮气以外还多了许多的冷意。他的鞋子早就被接连而至的连绵细雨浸湿，大衣的衣摆晕染出了一片湿重的黑色。

还有几十分钟的路程才能走到亚登的歇脚处，按理来说他该尽快的加速自己的脚步，但是巴基却在四周无人的这条小路上停了下来。  
一个全身穿着黑衣的男人突兀的站在了他的面前，他的领口处绣了一朵鹰隼，在一道划亮天空的闪电中泛着银色的光芒。男人的面部被一张面罩遮的严严实实的，只露出了一双蓝色的眼睛。  
巴基下意识的弓起了脊背，捏紧了手里的那柄伞。对方就像没有感觉到他从头到尾透出的那股防备气息一样，缓缓的走了过来。巴基想往后退，可是他的脚却像被钉在了地面上一般，无法再挪动半步。  
等到对方彻底的走到他的面前时，他们只隔了不到十厘米的距离。他的伞从手中脱落了下来，雨点哗啦啦的从缝隙中拉开直到淹没他的整个躯体。  
“你还是像以前一样。”低沉的声音从面前那个男人的嗓子里传了过来，就像他所说的那句话一样，巴基从这样的声线里感受到了一份熟悉。  
但是他仍旧抿紧了嘴唇，半句话都没有开口。  
他们一起站在连绵不绝的雨中，厚重的雾气氤氲在四周，模糊了所有的景物，只能看清眼前的人。  
“我是来接你的。”  
巴基在这句话中低下眸子，他看见了那人袖子上比黑色愈加暗沉的颜色，尽管雨水压迫住了大部分的味道与气息，但是他还是可以感受到从男人身上传来的血腥味。  
他在来找到自己之前杀了人？抑或是……吃了人。

他轻轻的叹了一口气，从见到男人起的那一刻就无法行动的身子忽然往后爆退了十几米。黑发黏湿在额头上，巴基抽出了那柄藏在靴子边部的匕首。  
“我不认识你。”他弯下腰，腿部绷成了一条拉紧的弦，神色认真道：“我也并不想和你一起走。”  
意想中的攻击并没有袭来，对方站在他的眼前忽然笑了出来，巴基看见他伸出手拉开了自己的面罩露出了那张脸。一道长长的疤痕从他的眉间往下一直被砍劈到了下颌线上，把那张原本还算俊美的脸几乎破成了两半。  
逝去的记忆乱流般的四窜，刷的一声占据了他的脑袋，巴基惊恐的瞪大了眼睛，不自觉的从嘴里吐出了一个陌生至极的名字：“朗姆洛？”  
“这不是认识的吗？”被叫做朗姆洛的男人阴森森的笑了出来，他那双眼睛也如同鹰隼一般，透着红色的凶光。  
“史蒂夫让我来接你。”他无所谓的从嘴里吐出了这句让巴基浑身僵硬的话语，观察着在说出这句话后巴基的脸色，仿佛十分有趣般。  
“怎么，在怀疑？”没有等到巴基说些什么，朗姆洛挑了挑眉毛，指着自己胸口的那枚银色织绣道：“神盾局的标志，你应该在那个家伙那看到过吧。”  
那份诡异的熟悉感终于被找到了源头，巴基失魂落魄般的低下头再一次的把视线转到了那只从最初就吸引到了他目光的鹰隼上。他抬手抚上了自己的胸口，他知道，在那个位置放了一张折叠好的便签，史蒂夫留给他的——背面确实有着一只这样的标志。  
“他需要你。”朗姆洛再一次的拉近了和他的距离，但是这一回巴基却怎么也没法再后撤脚步了。  
“你不是Cake吗？”他耸耸肩膀，嘴里说着的话与那副无所谓的表情完全不似同一个人，“他现在可是深受大难呢，因为你。”  
“连‘福音’都没法拯救他了。”  
能感觉到，对方在这件事上确实没有在说话。但是如何去形容呢？那份从一开始见到对方就从内心深处传来的恐惧、厌恶、疯狂，还有盘踞成团的恨意。  
他能了解到，对方是……  
只是大脑却仿佛在对方不断开阖的唇舌中迷失了，他努力的甩了甩脑袋却一点都提不起劲来，无力感席卷了他的全身，连思维都钝痛了起来。  
朗姆洛伏在了他的肩膀上，轻声的说了一句话。  
沙子般的城堡轰然倒塌，所有的思绪都被从脑海里抽出，巴基灰绿色的瞳孔骤然紧缩。最终他直直的倒了下去，最后的意识是一双冰冷的手，他被朗姆洛接到了怀里，黑暗拢了上来。

“搞定了吗？”如果巴基现在还能睁开眼睛，一定会惊讶的看见从朗姆洛的背后还有一个人的存在。  
他的四周正摆放着一排的喷雾气般的东西，脸上同朗姆洛一样带着黑色的面罩。气体不断的从其中喷洒出来，无声无息的融入了被雨气充满的这片帘幕中。一具被剥去所有衣物的尸体正落在他的脚下，在这茫茫的雾气中被举起扔进了路旁的草丛中。  
“嘘。”朗姆洛拍了拍巴基的脊背，嘴角拉出一个古怪的微笑，“游戏开始了。”

 

史蒂夫光裸着上身从隔断屋里走了出来，汗水不断的从他的肌肉中滑落下来，低落进同样也被撕裂到不成样子的长裤里。  
山姆就站在门前，扔给了他一套衣服，上下打量着对方。最后才在看清出史蒂夫的状态后，才松了口气般的问道：“解决了？”  
“嗯。”简单的回答了对方，史蒂夫拿着被衣服一起扔过来的毛巾简约的擦了擦身上粘腻的汗水，才把衬衫套了上去。  
“感觉怎么样？”得到对方确切的回答后，山姆便一脸感兴趣的凑了过来。史蒂夫无奈张了张嘴，意思一下的给对方看了看自己已经完全蜷缩回去的犬齿。  
“好东西啊。”看见史蒂夫整齐的连半颗虎牙都没戳出来的牙床，感叹道：“什么时候我也能来一份就好了。”  
“你又不需要那东西。”史蒂夫白了他一眼，刷的一下就拉起了裤子，低下头边系裤带边说，“我倒宁愿像你一样，喝起来就是眼泪味。”  
“啧。”山姆不赞同的摇摇头，“我倒是想吃到那样的美味。”  
刚说完这句话果不其然就迎头被史蒂夫甩了一脸的衣服，血液和汗水夹在一起的味道说不出的难闻，让山姆近乎窒息的立刻把那团衣服给扒了下来。  
“我的天，这到底是有多好吃才能把你折腾到都控制不住的给自己划拉出血来？”  
这种废话般的问题史蒂夫是肯定不会回答对方的。他捡起被山姆扔到地上的衣服，把它们甩到了肩上，绕过挡在自己面前的山姆就要往门外走。  
“喂。”山姆无语的跟了上去，嘴里还在不停的嘟囔着，“真小气。”  
他还在后面碎碎念着，然后啪的一下撞上了忽然停下脚步的史蒂夫身上。  
“你在搞什——”山姆的话弱了下去，他看着挡在史蒂夫面前的人，吞了口口水。  
“那你们慢慢聊，我先走了。”说罢就立马从史蒂夫的身后窜了出去，马不停蹄的就跑了。

气氛格外的沉默，他们相互对视了近乎有一分钟，史蒂夫才先开口打破了这份诡异的安静。  
“娜。”  
“你是不是欠我句什么？”娜塔莎倒是没有难为他，只是抱着胳膊看着史蒂夫。  
回想起之前自己那副“暴虐”的样子，史蒂夫心虚的挪开了自己的眼神。  
“嗯……”他尴尬的挠了挠头，“抱歉。”  
“一点诚意都没有。”娜塔莎啧了一声，“但算了，本来就不是什么要紧事。”  
“所以说你来这边不是为了——”史蒂夫试探的问道。  
“当然。”她拍了拍史蒂夫结实的肩膀，对着这个老古董眨了眨眼睛，“那边有人去保护了，不用担心。”  
不知道是什么感受，但是在听到对方这么说后，一直以来那颗有着些许忐忑不安的心终于放了下来。他复杂的面前的那个女人一眼，完全没有想到对方还会特意跑来这里告诉他这件事。  
“我对他也挺有好感的。”娜塔莎无所谓的开口道，有趣的看了史蒂夫一眼，“不过和你的可不一样。”  
史蒂夫：……

“那真是……”史蒂夫的眼皮抽了抽，“谢谢了。”


	13. 坠落

“你回来了。”  
巴基张开嘴，他迷茫的望向那个正站在自己面前的人，这才意识到刚刚那句话是从自己的嗓子里出来的。  
史蒂夫就在他的眼前，那双蓝色的眼睛里透出温润的光芒。他正披着一件黑色的大衣，身上还带着刺骨的寒意，许是刚刚才从外面回来。和史蒂夫相处过将近一个月的时间，巴基从未在对方的脸上见到过这样的神情，这让他在不知名的快乐里感受到了一份难堪。  
他眯了眯眼睛，在看见那只同样飞翔在史蒂夫领口的银色鹰隼时，回想起了之前发生的事。他正在回住处的路上，然后在雨中遇到了那个叫作朗姆洛的男人。  
这是哪？他想询问对方这个问题，却发现自己没有办法开口。不需要想太久，巴基立刻就理解了自己目前的处境。这具该是他的身体并不受他的控制。  
他看着自己伸出手直接把史蒂夫拉到了身边，亲昵的摸了摸他的脸颊。  
他对上史蒂夫低垂的眼神，那个从相遇以来就一直冰冷漠视他的男人在此刻展露出了一个能令无数女人怦然心动的笑容。他把自己的脸凑进了巴基的手掌，嘴唇上的胡茬轻轻的蹭着巴基的手。  
史蒂夫是在对自己笑。  
这个事实并不能让巴基也笑出来，他感觉自己的灵魂被割裂成两份，一份鸠占鹊巢在他自己的身体里享受着手上的那份柔软，一份站在他们的身边，带着恶意的眼神去看着那个可以触碰到对方的自己。  
“你想吗？”那个巴基开口道，他放下了史蒂夫的脸颊，从容的拉开了上衣。  
“这里。”他在微笑中把自己的脖颈递了出去，唇舌缠绕到了史蒂夫的耳边，轻笑道，“我知道你想很久了。”  
背对着史蒂夫，他并不能看清那人脸上的神情。只是对方抱住自己腰部的那只手颤抖到心悸，几乎要掐疼了自己。  
在下一刻，他被真正的弹出去了体外。那个代替坐在沙发上的“巴基”抬起头，对着他笑了笑。  
在读出他无声的唇语后，巴基在一瞬间就恼怒至极。那具躯体在他凶狠的眼神下被撕成碎片，他会折断那双手臂让他一辈子都没法再去碰这个绝不可能属于他的人。

“你该醒了。”  
下一秒一个声音就阻挡住了巴基所有的动作。眼前的画面如同镜子一般在顷刻间被摔碎，一切场景分崩离析。  
他在最后一眼看向了正埋头在脖颈处进食的史蒂夫，血液流入喉道，他正在为沸腾到全身的甘甜而沉迷，澄蓝色的瞳孔微张。史蒂夫浑身上下都散发着刚刚进食完餍足的快感，脊背几乎被涌入头颅的兴奋绷成了一张拉弓。汗液从他青筋迸张的脖子流下，拉出一条长长的尾线。任何Cake在这个时候看见他，都不会想要逃离。他们甘愿弯下身子，献祭般的走到这个男人的面前。  
但在此刻，巴基只想咬碎他的喉咙。  
黑暗从更深的地方冲了出来，席卷淹没了巴基的身体。他在混沌中被一只枯瘦的手紧紧的抓住，意识在飞速向前的漂流中一点一点的从这片灵魂中被抽离出来。罗拉女士、塞西尔、亚登、约翰夫人……一个一个熟悉的人从记忆中被剥离，同那些在过去消失的每个人名一样，永久的被沉入了河底。  
到最后，史蒂夫。他死死拽紧在手心的那个名字，也在急速向他涌来的黑暗中被冲散，只留下了他一个人前行。  
“渴望、生锈……黎明……善良……火车、士兵。”  
他睁开了双眼。

 

雨停了。  
克林城的边界，连向中央居民地的街道，一座普通的咖啡馆正修建在这条分叉向四个重要地点的位置上。  
明明处在一个来来往往客流量这么大的地方，店里却一直很冷清，偶尔才能看见有一个人走进去。店长懒懒的趴在柜台上，看上去一点也不在乎有没有生意的样子。  
史蒂夫停在了咖啡店的门前，推开门，挂在玻璃门上方的风铃应声发出叮叮咚咚的脆鸣。这位一只趴在柜台上休息的店长才施舍的抬起头看了一眼，在望清楚来人后又打了一个长长的哈欠，藏在柜台下的手碰了碰最中间抽屉的一角，原本安静的咖啡店里遍响起了木门打开时特有的“吱呀”声。  
史蒂夫径直向前走，最角落里那个原本放着给客人们打发时间书籍的书柜开了一道能过人的缝隙。店长看着他的身影完全的消失在了那个隔墙的夹间里后才再一次的碰了碰当初开门时按下的那个位置，书柜在三秒钟内再次恢复原样，店长仍旧趴在桌上一副没睡醒的样子。

【请成员验证身份】

随着机械音的响起，书柜背后能融的下四五个成年人的空间白亮了起来。虹膜认证窗口从紧合严实的墙壁中探了出来，伸到了史蒂夫的眼前。

【扫描中】  
【已确认身份。罗杰斯探员，欢迎您。】  
【请选择前往区域。01医疗区，02神盾局主区……】

“02。”没有等它报完往下的区域，史蒂夫就念出了编号。

【已检测到您的口令，02神盾局主区，地下第四层，请稍等。】

在这句话后，原本还静止不动的隔间在三十秒后晃动了一下。书柜后的这个空间原来还是个电梯，此刻正按照此前史蒂夫的口令往下移动，最后停在了地下第四层。  
电梯门打开，史蒂夫一走出来就碰见了正在主区内来来往往走动的人员。  
“队长好。”  
“队长。”  
对着向自己打招呼的几个基层成员微笑了一下，史蒂夫直奔目的地。  
他敲了敲面前的这扇门，弗瑞的声音很快就从里面响起。  
“进来。”  
史蒂夫推开门，弗瑞正坐在办公桌前，桌子上还是和以前一样摆着密密麻麻的文件。史蒂夫扫了一眼，看见了对方的手上正拿着那份前几天他提交上去的新的报告。  
他也没说什么，只是随意的坐在了放在另一边的椅子上。  
没有做什么寒暄，弗瑞直接开门见山道：“队长，你当时为什么会去接近任务对象？”  
没有等史蒂夫解释什么，弗瑞继续往下说：“我记得当时你是在协作军部那边的一个任务吧？博兰港离普莱西德镇那么远，你是怎么跑到比普莱西德镇还要远的下城区那边去的？”  
“这一点你可没有在报告中说明。”弗瑞伸手弹了弹那两张纸页说，“包括一个月前你刚回来时提交的那份报告也是，主题都只是在围绕巴基 巴恩斯那个Cake说的。”  
“你叫娜来的那个时候不是就知道原因了吗？”对于神盾局局长的质问没有半分的心虚，史蒂夫坦然的张开胳膊靠坐在椅子上，“追查那个Fork的路上碰到了意外，逃出去的可不止一个人，双拳难敌四手。当时情况混乱，我从博兰港一路追查到普莱西德镇，在那跟丢了他们。再往前走，在踏入下城区的区域后才再次碰到那几个人，交火的时候受伤了暂时昏了过去。后面的事就跟报告上写的一样，你都知道了。”  
弗瑞盯着他看了好久，史蒂夫仍旧保持着那个姿势，还对着对方摆了摆手。  
“那你醒过来之后为什么不及时回来？”弗瑞皱了皱眉毛，他深深的看着史蒂夫，像是要从他待定的脸庞中非得看出什么其他的东西来不可。  
“碰到记录在案的任务对象当然会好奇一下。”史蒂夫顿了一下，他抬着头望向了弗瑞的眼睛，可以看出来他说的全是实话，并不是故意在找什么借口去蒙骗对方的。  
“我记得所有的在案人员，T42是唯一一个因为处在最边缘地带，就算有隐患也一时半会掀不起风浪的人，所以一直没有特排探员去接触。”  
“既然到了那我肯定就会仔细看一下。”史蒂夫认真的说，在谈起正事来，他先前因为不满而略显放肆的举动也收了收。  
竟然只是探查关系，那你还多此一举给了对方“耳钉”？  
弗瑞眨眨眼睛，识相的没有把这句话给问出来。  
“现在这件事的来龙去脉，所有的全部都讲完了。”史蒂夫说，“你找我来，应该还有其他的事吧？”  
“当然。”弗瑞扫了他一眼，他弯下腰从堆得快要小孩那么高的一叠文件里抽了一份出来，把它递到了史蒂夫的手上。  
“三个月前？”第一眼就看到了文件袋上明明晃晃的日期，史蒂夫愣了一下。  
“上一个执行这个任务的探员呢？”  
“他就在上周和我们失去联系了。”弗瑞严肃的说，“在最后一次联系中，他向我们的接线员报告那个地方有可能是一家Fork餐厅。”  
“Fork餐厅？”史蒂夫露出了嫌恶的眼神，“那不是早就被政/府给封禁了吗？”  
“地下社会里还存在着这样的餐厅。”弗瑞看了史蒂夫一眼，“这很正常，可不是每一个Fork都像你那样有这么强的自控力的。”  
史蒂夫的脸色刷的一下就变了，眼前闪过了一个身影，他咬紧了嘴唇。只不过他调整表情的太快，这点变化并没有被弗瑞看到眼里。  
“既然涉及到Fork餐厅的话，那么这件事就由你来接手。”弗瑞按了按眉心，显然为这件事他最近操心太多。  
“你有经验。”  
“可以。”史蒂夫答应道，“具体事宜你安排好，我随时都可以出发。”  
他走出门外，绕到拐角处，脸上原本还坚毅的表情立刻垮了下来。

 

“你醒了？”  
“我叫巴基。先吃点东西，有什么要说的可以之后再谈。”  
“我只是，为了自己罢了。”  
“但你当时咬住了我的手指，知道了你是Fork，就是那个时候确定的。”  
“别...别走。”  
“你是军人。指腹，食指和虎口上有明显的茧子，那是常年握枪的人才会有的特征。除此之外，你的眼睛，也许你自己没注意，但是右眼眼睑比左眼更加灵活，那是经常射击后才会显现的特征。”  
“没有，我只是——”  
“你是想说，我们彼此都对对方有了......本能，所以不会存在阻止的那一方了是吗？尤其，相比之下，克制自己的可能性也会低很多。也许不是想要这么做的，但是不反抗其实也是另一种意义上的怂恿。”  
“你不会吃掉我的。”

 

该死的，该死的......  
涎水止不住的溢出了唇边，史蒂夫砰的一声砸向墙面。  
无论是生理反应，还是在不断盘旋在他脑中的那人的话语，都在无时不刻的提醒着他——  
他所妄想的东西从来不止是那些对着弗瑞说出口的。

还有，更多、更多的......欲望。


	14. 白日

天气晴的很快，史蒂夫从外廊道走到了史塔克的医护室门口，他停在了原地犹豫了一会才敲了敲门。  
“进来。”托尼的声音还是一如既往的欠揍，史蒂夫深吸了一口气，告诉自己这是为了任务，他很快的推开门走了进去。  
“把门带上。”  
史蒂夫的眉头皱的更深了，他啧了一声，最终还是把门乖乖给带上了。这当然不是给对方面子什么的，只是接下来的谈话最好不要被其他人听到，以防万一。  
“我以为你会过几天再来。”托尼快速的说完了这句话。他正带着一双白色的手术手套，手里正拿着一只刨到一半的青蛙。  
史蒂夫嫌恶的看了他一眼，完全没有想到这个家伙会在办公室里就进行这种实验活动。果然，从一进门开始就传来的那股子浓郁的消毒水味是有原因的，对方就是这么把他的办公桌给糟蹋成试验台的。  
“你在做什么？”这里可不是你的血腥实验室，不过史蒂夫可没有把这句话给说出来。  
“是我太没关心我们伟大的Fork们的情况了吗？我并没有听说最近有集体失明的情况。”  
显然，史蒂夫那么不喜欢对方还是有理由的。因为他说出来的话，总是能让你往对方的嘴上给打上那么一拳。  
“开玩笑的。”知道队长的脾性，简单的讽刺了一句后，托尼就没有再往下多说了。恶心对方的效果达到了就好，重复的用力只会起到反效果。他可不是真的想惹怒对方。  
“蛙的膝跳反应。”他说，“我在研究初中的生物课本。”  
史蒂夫顿时失去了所有语言。  
“来拿戒断药是吗？”托尼捧着那只腿部还在颤抖的可怜青蛙，努了努下巴，“就在那个放药的柜子里的最后一层，里面有十颗，再多的不予批准了。”

戒断药——很小的一颗白色药粒，可以迅速的抑制住Fork的失控。不过只有十分钟左右的效果。

史蒂夫按照他的指示拿完那个白瓶子就出了门，临走前还特意把门给他阖上了。现在他才明白，对方让他在那会一进来就要带上门的原因。那绝对不是因为要讨论什么隐秘的事件，而是因为这里面恶心的气味，足已熏死整层楼的人。  
他在离开前遇见了娜塔莎，对方烫了一个新的发型。自从上次失控后，他每次看见对方都有些尴尬。史蒂夫把瓶子塞进怀里，加快了脚步。  
“等一下。”没能让史蒂夫得偿所愿，娜塔莎叫住了对方。  
他有些局促的转过头来，对方只是递过来了一张纸。  
“被派去保护你那个小家伙的人传回来的。”  
史蒂夫看了她一眼，在看见娜塔莎嘴角挂着的微笑后，叹了一口气。在那个女人的眼神下，他觉得自己所有的隐秘都被曝光在了空气中。  
也许托尼还有弗瑞他们都觉得自己已经没有问题了，此前失控的情况也不过是因为太久没有进食的缘故。但是他隐隐的就有种感觉，娜知道一切。毕竟她当时在附近蹲守了那么久，眼见为实，哪怕许多事情他想要掩盖，也不是那么完美的。  
这可以解释为什么在回来后，娜还在不停的想要去帮助那个Cake的原因了。她认定史蒂夫对他起了别的心思，而作为朋友，她显然很乐意去做点什么。  
Fork的本能让他们追逐更加美味的Cake，巴基的味道很让史蒂夫着迷。除此之外，还有别的一些东西存在。  
“谢了，娜。”他拆开了那张纸条，上面是用神盾局独特的符号写出来的，不到十秒钟史蒂夫就完全解读了上面想要表达的信息。

一切正常。

只是简单的一句话，却用了长达二十多个的字母和符号去表达。  
但是在史蒂夫在读懂它的内容后，他才终于松了一口气。  
“你总是能找准我的痛点。”放下心来后，史蒂夫还对着她开了一个不太高明的玩笑，“要是我们不是同伴，我可完全没有自信能对付到这么一个全知全能的人。”  
娜塔莎笑了一下，“那可真是太好了。”  
她点了点下巴：“你的恭维我收到了，那件事其实早就一笔勾销了，史蒂夫，你看起来可不像是那么婆婆妈妈的人。”  
“感谢你的大度。”  
“除这件事以外，我还是来通知你的。”她伸出了手，在史蒂夫困惑的眼神下微笑道：“既然你这么认可我的话，那么这一次的搭档是我的话，相信你也不会太拒绝。”  
“所以你才拿着这张纸条过来了。”传递回来的消息肯定会先送到局长那里，娜塔莎果然是先去过弗瑞那边的。  
“你应该在我说出来前就猜出来。”娜塔莎对着他打趣道，“这才是队长的职责。”  
“是份沉重的职责。”史蒂夫放下了他绷直的嘴角，难得的笑了笑。  
“今天晚上出发。”最后，在告别前，史蒂夫说道，“拉戈顿酒吧碰头。”  
“好的。”娜塔莎对着他挥了挥手。

 

“你和史蒂夫谈了什么？”  
“不，我觉得我们应该先谈谈这个青蛙的事。”娜塔莎无语的看着被对方提溜在手中的那只还在不停踢腿的青蛙，“你把你的办公室当作实验室？”  
“而且，我可不知道你什么时候转而去研究青蛙的膝跳反应了。”娜塔莎不赞同的摇摇头，“你不是一直都自称为本世纪最高成就的人类种别研究家吗？你决定放弃这个称号了？”  
“当然不是。”面对娜塔莎，托尼不再去贫嘴了。他有些尴尬的把那只终于被折磨的不动了的青蛙放到了一个玻璃缸里，仔细思考着措辞。  
“那是一条完整的反射链条。”沉思了一会，托尼解释道，“事实上，人类和青蛙是一样的。”  
“在反射上。”看到娜塔莎越来越奇怪的眼神后，托尼不情愿的补充道，“班纳提醒了我，可以从这个角度上去找Fork为什么会对Cake产生那么激烈反应的原因。”  
“那是本能反应，由基因决定的。”娜塔莎下意识的补充道。  
“这个我当然知道。”托尼抬高了声线，“但是如果从反射路径上去找原因的话，也许可以研究出一种阻断药，彻底的去抑制Fork的欲望。”  
在说完这句话后，他们两个人都沉默了下来。  
最终，娜塔莎笑了出来，她看向托尼，眼睛弯弯的：“那听起来很棒。”  
“我知道。”托尼抿了抿嘴唇，“如果早些研究出这种东西的话，也许就不会——”  
“但是没有如果。”娜塔莎打断了他，她深深的吸了一口气，“但是，对于未来，我十分的期待。”  
“你知道的，我一直以为你是绝对不会加入神盾局的。那么讨厌Fork的你，怎么会愿意和那么多Fork一起共事呢？但是，你总能让我震惊。”  
“也许那就是班纳一直那么推崇你的原因。”话题听起来越来越沉重，托尼立刻就后悔了，他笑了一下，把无辜的班纳再次搬了出来。  
“他和你不一样。”娜塔莎并没有在意对方说的话，只是对他的最后那句做出了回答，“他只是为了研究，不太喜欢揽事。而你总是把那些事情往自己的身上揽，企图一个人去背负整个世界的命运。史塔克先生，不由不说，这听起来实在是太愚蠢了。”  
“我建议，你们俩可以一起合作。”娜塔莎微笑道：“说不定多了一个人后，会有更不一样的前景呢。”  
“我会考虑的。”托尼尴尬的回答道，“你今晚要和史蒂夫一起去那个地方是吗？一切顺利。”  
“谢谢。”娜塔莎真切的感谢道，一个Cake深入Fork餐厅简直就是羊入虎口，她当然明白托尼话里是真的担心。  
“也许我能给你多带几份血液样本回来。”她对着托尼眨了眨眼睛，快乐的说道，“期待你给我一个好的未来。”  
“当然。”


	15. 门票

巴基从躺椅上站起来，在看清蹲守在他面前那个男人的长相后，不确定的张了张嘴。  
“朗姆洛？”  
“喔，这实在是太荣幸了。”对方也随着他的动作站起身，拍了拍身上不存在的灰尘，假笑道，“无论是去度假前，还是度假后，我们伟大的长官大人都能记得我的名字。”  
巴基无语的看了他一眼，原本不确定的语气也飞速的收了回去。能用这种口气去说话的人，白绣球里除了朗姆洛恐怕也不会再有其他人了。  
“别这么阴阳怪气的跟我说话，朗姆洛。”巴基揉了揉他的太阳穴，不知道是不是昨晚睡太久的缘故，他的脑袋从醒来到现在一直疼的要命。  
“你是不是趁我睡觉的时候拿你的胳膊狠狠地肘击了我？”巴基腹诽道，嫌弃的看了对方一样，“也就只有你能干出这种事来。”  
令他惊奇的是，朗姆洛这一次竟然没有反驳他。太异常了，他以为对方绝对会在语言上发起反击的。结果那个家伙只是始终用他那双蓝眼睛盯着自己，直到把巴基盯到浑身发毛。  
“干嘛这么看着我？太久没见，想我了？”  
这句话才终于让朗姆洛起了点别的反应，他停止了继续盯着巴基的奇怪行为，笑了笑说：“没有，只是觉得这样的你才熟悉。”  
“你这句话说的就像是之前的我不是我了一样。”巴基不可置信的看了他一眼，嘀咕道：“我只不过是去乡下体验了一下生活而已，虽然时间久了点，但也不至于让你产生这种幻觉了吧。”  
“说起来，我这次遇到一个好帅的Fork！”提到自己此前的下城区之旅，巴基兴奋道，“他肯定喜欢我的味道。”  
“他过几天可能会来这找你。”朗姆洛随口附和了一句，“我给他们留下地址了。”  
“他们？”巴基狐疑的看了他一眼，困惑道，“什么意思？你怎么认识他的？”  
“之后你就知道了。”朗姆洛打了个哈欠，他向前走了一步，来到了巴基的身后，把一直愣在原地的他往前推。  
“现在最重要的是去把义肢给你装好，这样才能开始餐厅的工作不是？”朗姆洛微笑的看着他，关心道，“快点去吧，博士等你很久了。”  
“那……好吧。”  
在看见巴基只是纠结了一小会就听从了他的话往佐拉那去了，朗姆洛弯了弯嘴角。  
他目送着对方走进了佐拉的诊疗间里，在确认门前诊疗中的红灯亮起时，才转身离开了。

 

“成功了？”  
他在回红骷髅那里禀报的路上遇见了堵在路上的皮尔斯，那个家伙正摇着手里盛满红色液体的酒杯，似笑非笑的看着他。那是一杯新鲜的血液，里面甚至可以看见粘稠的白色骨髓。  
朗姆洛看了他一眼，点了点头。  
皮尔斯似乎对这个结果非常满意，他慢条斯理的开口，十分感兴趣的问道：“需要把他工作的那家人处理掉吗？”  
朗姆洛停下了脚步，他看着皮尔斯陶醉的喝了一口杯子里的东西，几乎不可见的皱了皱眉头。  
“当然。”他收起脸上的表情，回复道，“像之前那样，过去的一部分记忆激活了。在下城区的那部分则被略微的调整了，不需要大动，只是把他逃出去的事改成了自己申请去度假而已。”  
“佐拉在洗脑上的技术现在好到这样了？”皮尔斯惊讶道，“这还是第一次听说。”  
“这一点我也不太清楚。”朗姆洛愣了一下，他仔细的回想了一下佐拉博士对他的形容，然后一字不差的把它复述给了皮尔斯。

“只是在原本的洗脑上加了一些细微的改动。”  
谈到自己的专业领域，佐拉十分的兴奋。他手舞足蹈的对着朗姆洛解释道：“最初的洗脑就是把所有的名字剥出掉，只留下一片空白，这也是最粗暴差劲的方法。”  
“交叉骨你知道吗？人类的大脑非常非常的神秘，至今生物学家们都没能完全弄懂它。在这其中，记忆一直是最为重要的一个领域。”  
“如果把人的记忆比作是一条河流，那么所有被人记住的事都是这条河流里的水。我们的洗脑就是抽出相应的河段，将它们变成石子，沉入河底。这样，被洗脑的人就会忘记它们。”  
“而现在，我们首先让那些石子沉入最底下。通过打磨石子，重新恢复为水流，去改变记忆的细微之处。”  
“简单通俗点去说。”看见朗姆洛越来越黑的脸后，佐拉阴沉的笑了一下。  
“我只是把锥子伸进了他的大脑，然后按照一定的角度、频率，像搅拌面粉一样在它的脑白质里旋转了几下。”

“什么？”皮尔斯迷茫的站在那，和当时在现场听完所有步骤的朗姆洛一个表情。  
“至于他在下城区谋生的那家人——”这次他没再去去理会皮尔斯的反应，只是继续往下说道，“原本就是斯特拉克曾经去帮忙交涉过的，不用对他们做什么。”  
“罗拉那一家可以作为证据。”朗姆洛冷漠的说，“在神盾局那边，那份‘过去’就是真的过去了。”

没有身份证明的下城区人怎么可能会被上城区的家庭聘请呢？就算是在上城区的边缘城镇，它们也是属于上城区的，和下城区有着天壤之别。  
不过就算巴基知道这一点，在失去过许多他不知道的记忆的那个头脑里，恐怕也觉得这并不算些什么吧。  
是的，这个世界上总有着善良的人，罗拉夫妇显然就在此之内。  
他们共事过那么久，对于巴基会想些什么，朗姆洛当然一清二楚。

“考虑的十分周到。”皮尔斯喝光了那杯血，赞叹道。他的嘴角还残留着少许的血迹，脸上带着餍足的神色。  
“全都是最高领袖的决策。”朗姆洛没有丝毫停顿的按了按胸口，“Hail Hydra.”  
“Hail Hydra.”在得到自己所有想知道的事情的答案后，皮尔斯终于让开了那条路。

 

拉戈顿酒吧，下午四点钟，史蒂夫推开了那扇玻璃门。  
谢天谢地，现在这个时间并没有到天黑的时候，最中央舞台上那盏晃眼的彩球灯还没开。人流量的高峰期在夜晚的九点之后，白天的酒鬼也就只有那几个人。  
所以史蒂夫看了一眼，就在吧台前找到了正在和酒保调笑的娜塔莎。她今天穿了一条浅黄色的裙子，那家Fork餐厅需要客人们着正装，连一直衬衫外套的史蒂夫都难得的换上了一套黑色的西装。  
山姆在知道他接了这个任务后，还曾经打趣的问他需不需要自己陪着去买一套，被自己的朋友简单的就猜测到衣柜里的近况可不是什么好笑的事。  
结果他却有套西装，在衣柜的最底下，虽然史蒂夫把它拖出来的时候都已经皱巴到不成样子了。他对这套西装印象深刻，那是他刚加入神盾局时路过一家西装店进去买的。  
“优雅的绅士。”还没等史蒂夫走进，娜塔莎就察觉到了他的脚步声，她转过头在看见史蒂夫的打扮后笑了一下，然后向他礼仪性的举杯。  
“算了吧，娜，别再打趣我了。”史蒂夫顺势坐在了她的身边，他扯了扯身上的西装，“太不自在了。”  
娜塔莎对着他眨了眨眼睛：“你今天的客人就只有我吗？”  
理解到对方只不过是在问他今天一共来了多少人，不过史蒂夫还是被她暧昧的语气惊到了。他很少执行像这样的潜伏任务，大部分情况下，他都是在做指挥或者干脆利落的打斗。  
显然，他不会是熟悉娜塔莎套路的那一位。  
“对。”他有些不自在的回答道，“现在只是第一步。”  
娜塔莎在听到这个答案后扬了扬眉，随即对着那个酒保笑了笑道，“嗨，克拉克，方便给我们一点单独的时间吗？”  
那个叫克拉克的酒保在史蒂夫来了后脸上就一直带着点不太自在的表情，现在听到娜塔莎的话后，更是脸色差了许多。  
“当然。”不过，最后他还是不甘心的离开了，在临走前对着娜塔莎生硬的挤出一个微笑。

“你的克拉克，他最后的那个眼神像是要把我吃了一样。”史蒂夫嘀咕了一声，“我现在十分怀疑你是不是对他说了什么奇怪的话。”  
“这是特工的素养。”娜塔莎调笑着说，“对于这个来说，你刚刚回答我的那一句就是不正确的。”  
“这不是我擅长的领域。”史蒂夫摇摇头，对娜塔莎说，“关于特工什么的，都可以之后再谈，不如现在先说说进去之后的事？”  
“调查、取证。”娜塔莎浅浅的打了个哈欠，“你知道这次局长为什么不选一直跟你一起行动的威尔逊来配合你吗？”  
“因为……”史蒂夫顿了顿，看了眼坐在他旁边的性感女人，“比起两个大男人，带着一位女士去用餐，更适合？”  
“有这一部分原因吧。”娜塔莎把玩着手中的那个酒杯，“不过更多的是，我是个Cake。”  
这其实是史蒂夫最不能理解的一点了，去Fork餐厅调查为什么要带上一位Cake呢？  
“很简单。”娜塔莎对着他无所谓的笑了笑，只是嘴里吐出的话语却让史蒂夫如坠冰窖。  
“因为我是——门票。”


	16. 阴影

史蒂夫站在街角前，两条胳膊两条腿都有点哆嗦，娜塔莎正挽着他的手。颤抖顺着那只结实的胳膊传了过来，娜塔莎不太敢相信的望了史蒂夫一眼。  
紧张这种情绪可从来都没有在神盾局的队长史蒂夫身上出现过。很多情况下，尤其是在属下的面前，他一直都是一副沉着冷静的样子，可以迅速的根据现场的情况做出判断。因为这个，探员们在私下里还偷偷的称呼过他为“战前指挥官”。  
这可是政府那边正规颁给有着杰出贡献的将军们的荣誉，完全可以说明史蒂夫杰出的才能和在这些菜鸟面前的影响力和魅力。  
谁能想到这么一位堪称是完美的探员竟然是在两年前才加入神盾局的呢？他已经表现的比大多数有着数十年工龄的伙计们都优秀了，无论是在头脑还是硬实力上，都是毋庸置疑的强者。  
真不知道弗瑞究竟是从哪找来这么强的Fork的。弗瑞不说的话，她当然也不会自讨没趣去问对方。至于不问史蒂夫，加入神盾局的多多少少都有点自己的秘密，作为伙伴的话，有时候就不能在这些方面上较真。  
所以，不管遇到什么情况都表现出自制样子的史蒂夫，到底是因为什么才紧张成这样？

“嗨。”娜塔莎更紧的挽住了那只还在颤抖的胳膊，低声道，“听我说，史蒂夫，放松，放松。”  
“这样下去你的肌肉都要痉挛了，你到底怎么回事？”  
最后一句话击中了史蒂夫，他吞了吞喉咙。这确实很不正常，从踏入这里后，就仿佛有个摸不着的场笼罩在他的身上。它们让他不自觉的踮起脚尖，放慢了步速，整个人都绷紧了起来。他甚至无法再吞咽了，眼前都有些发黑，直到现在在娜塔莎的指示下做了好几个深呼吸后，才好了许多。  
“我是门票这件事就让你反应这么强烈？”在察觉到身边人抖动的幅度慢下来后，娜塔莎才松了口气打趣了对方一句。  
“但是，我不也跟你解释过了吗？他们肯定不会直接抓我或者对我产生太大的伤害，毕竟我还算是属于客人的随身‘物品’，而他们可是开餐厅的。就算它的性质恶劣的要命，到归根结底Fork餐厅也还是餐厅。”  
“这些我都知道。”史蒂夫喘了口气，突然的身体状况让他有些烦躁，“我不知道是不是因为里面聚集了太多Cake的原因，但是我可以确定的是，一踏入这里就让我很难受。”  
娜塔莎望了他一眼：“是的，你能闻到混杂在里面不同的Cake的味道，尽管其他Fork可能在这种美味的勾引下立刻就显露出魔鬼的样子，不过你跟他们不同。”  
“大概是因为这个吧。”史蒂夫松了松领带，“这一点在回去的时候还是需要填进报告里，不知道是不是我的错觉，我总觉得事情没那么简单。”  
“可以。”娜塔莎点点头，她取下了戴在耳朵上那颗明黄的耳钉，一瞬间，原本就掺杂着众多香味的空气里多了一股淡淡的香味，就像是柠檬味的蛋糕。  
站在餐厅门口的几个男人在这香味爆发出来的那一刻就扭过头来，他们很快的就把视线锁在了娜塔莎的身上。他们脸上还带着斯文的微笑，在看见对方旁边还站着另一位Fork后，才收回了眼神，只是嘴角仍旧在下意识的蠕动。  
“他们食用过太多的Cake了。”娜塔莎迅速的对史蒂夫说道，“他们的犬齿已经没有办法收回了，大部分时候都保持着‘捕食’的状态。”  
“看来是这的常客。”史蒂夫回答道，他牵住娜塔莎跨过了那条街道，在进入那个餐厅前的最后几秒钟，他下意识的抬头看了眼那张一直闪着蓝色光彩的店牌。

“白绣球。”他低声的把它念了出来，“White Hydrangea吗？”  
他按了按眉心，总觉得自己似乎是在哪里听过这个名字。

“有什么问题吗？”娜塔莎挂着甜美的微笑，他们已经进到了餐厅里面，里面的摆设非常精致，窗台旁还摆着一架白色的钢琴。  
“没有。”史蒂夫扫了面前正在互相低声交谈的食客们一眼，疑惑道，“他们看起来只是普通人。”  
“外围是普通的餐厅没错。”娜塔莎拉着他跟上了之前看向他们的那几个男人，他们的身边也带着女伴，也有几个男孩混杂在里面。  
“但是里面可大不一样了。”擦过一个正在送餐的服务员的肩膀，娜塔莎继续说道，“那个失去联系的探员只传回来过两次消息，一次是这家餐厅的地址和名字，一次是这个。”  
她隐蔽的从口袋里掏出了一枚硬币大小的扁平物体塞进了史蒂夫的手心里。  
“我们怀疑是内场的准入卷。”  
史蒂夫低下头，那枚白色的圆形徽章正躺在他的手心里，正面纹制着一块蛋糕和一根叉子。他用拇指拨动它，让徽章翻了一个面，另一边果然是一朵线条形的白色绣球花。  
而此时，他们跟随的那一行人也停了下来，相继走进了一个包厢。为了保证跟踪不被发现，他们离对方有着大约十几米的距离。等到他们赶到那个紧紧阖上门扉的包间后，没有丝毫犹豫，娜塔莎挽着史蒂夫也走了进去。  
推开门，里面只是一个隔间，一位侍者正站在那里。他们跟踪的那几个男人显然早就通过验证进去了。  
史蒂夫看着那位侍者，伸出手，给他看了眼掌心的那枚徽章。  
在见到那枚徽章后，侍者才微笑着对他们说道：“请这位女士到隔壁的房间交纳入场费。”  
指了指旁边那扇不认真去观察几乎没法被人发现的侧门后，这个有着一头卷发的侍者才转过身来对着史蒂夫更为恭敬的说道：“尊敬的先生，请先到电梯前等待。”  
“好的。”史蒂夫咳嗽了一声，收回了那句即将脱口而出的谢谢。他现在虽然扮演的算是位礼貌绅士，但是现在这个国家的绅士也不会对着这些身份低下的工作人员道谢。  
在分开前，他有些担忧的看了娜塔莎一眼。却发现对方早就坦然自若的走入了那个房间里，连个发尾尖都没留给他。  
史蒂夫只能收好那些多余的情绪，顺着侍者指的方向去了更里面的一个房间。  
不到三分钟后，娜塔莎就赶了过来，史蒂夫注意到了，她的脸有些苍白。  
【没有事，只是抽了一管血】  
娜塔莎对着他做了一个嘴型，她的眼睛在这个时候飘向了本不应该看向的头顶，史蒂夫立刻就意识到了对方是想告诉他这里还有着监控。  
“走吧。”他对着娜塔莎微微颔首，等着他上前挽住自己的胳膊，就像那些Fork一样。  
他们进了电梯，只有一个楼层的按钮亮着，很显然，那里就是真正的“白绣球”。

 

在他们离开大约三分钟后，那个侍者才慢悠悠的掏出了对讲机。  
“目标‘狮子’已进网，目标‘狮子’已进网，目标‘狮子’已进网。”  
他把这句话重复了三遍以后就把手上的对讲机收回了怀里，继续待在原地，等着迎接下一位尊贵的客人。

 

真正的白绣球餐厅在地下一层，一进门，史蒂夫就闻到了比起站在街道上时还要更为浓郁的香气。  
但是他的犬齿仍旧乖乖的缩在龈肉里，仿佛这些甜蜜到能让人垂涎三尺的味道不存在一般。  
“可能是‘福音’的效果。”进入这里后的第一时间娜塔莎就查看了史蒂夫的状态，小声的对他咬耳朵道，“不过也有可能是你的自控力更强大了。”  
“就是它的原因。”史蒂夫的回答更为模糊不清，虽然他并不觉得有人能察觉到他和娜塔莎的侵入，不过最好还是有些掩饰的好。  
“面对他们，我没有饥饿感。”  
娜塔莎也开始倾向于是“福音”的功劳了，毕竟一个Fork再怎么自控也不可能完全的逃脱本能的控制，面对Cake的味道时没有欲望。  
“我现在真的开始好奇‘福音’到底是什么了。”  
史蒂夫赞同的点点头，只不过，他还有句话没有对娜塔莎说出来的。  
还是有Cake对于他是不同的，哪怕是食用过“福音”的他。甚至，只要去回想一下对方的味道，都能让他长出犬齿来。  
但是这一点，他并不想让任何人知道。  
简单的谈论了一会后，他们开始环绕着这层看上去十分宽阔的餐厅转了转。左边是自助食区，史蒂夫可以嗅到，放在那里的所有食物应该都浇注了Cake的体液。也许娜塔莎交付的入场费，也会在未来成为里面的一道菜品。  
继续向右走，中间的地方应该就是像普通餐厅一样的点菜区。他们在那里看到了那几个男人，只是并没有看到他们身边的女伴和男孩。  
史蒂夫的脸白了白，他似乎可以猜到那些Cake是被送去哪了。  
“放轻松。”娜塔莎捏了捏他的指尖，史蒂夫再一次的端起了自己脸上的表情，尽量的让它与这里的其他Fork们相同。  
他们融入人流，就像是普通的来用餐的Fork们一样，逛完了这里的所有地方。  
最后一个区离菜品区有着很远的距离，但是从那一间一间漂亮的红色隔间里传来的淫靡气息很简单的就猜到了里面是在做些什么。  
“噢，那可是个好地方。”就在史蒂夫停留在这里时，一个留着大胡子的男人靠近了他，非常自来熟的拍了拍他的肩膀说，“据说cha进去的时候，食物的味道很更美味，本来我一直以为我那几个混蛋朋友是在胡说。”  
“但是自从体验过后，我算是明白他们为什么这么说了。”他舔了舔舌头，看了跟着史蒂夫旁边的娜塔莎一眼，眯起了那双眼睛，“兄弟，你建议一起吗？我可以负担房/费。”  
“不用了。”尽管青筋迸出，恨不得把那个变态直接踢打一顿，史蒂夫仍旧稳固住了自己的声线。  
“我们已经吃完了。”他说完这句话，然后深深的看了对方一眼，才转头拉着娜塔莎离去。  
直到他们走远，大胡子的眼神仍旧不甘心的留在娜塔莎的身上。  
“该死的。”他呸了一声，“一闻到就知道是好货/色，可惜了。”

 

“记住他的样子了？”史蒂夫随口问了句，就像是在跟对方谈论今天的天气有多么好一样。  
“顺便还有这个。”娜塔莎晃了晃手，指尖正捏着一张名片，耸了耸肩膀道，“从对方的口袋里顺出来的。”  
“他对这里的规则非常了解。”史蒂夫微笑道，只是这个笑容有些瘆人，“我们可以去拜访一下。”  
“是个很不错的提议。”娜塔莎脸上的笑容更加灿烂了。

 

“他们走了吗？”斯特拉克沙粗着嗓子问。  
“走了。”那名侍者非常恭敬的对着对讲机说道。  
“那就好。”紧接着传来了是衣料的摩擦声，对讲机那一边的斯特拉克似乎正在扭着头对另一个人说话。  
“诱饵已经放出去了。”他说。


	17. Chapter 17

“就在这。”娜塔莎停了下来，他们的面前是一栋大概有着三四十米高的大楼，越往上楼体越窄，到最上面只余下一个房间的样子。塔尖的顶端缀着一颗大理石打磨出的星星。

“你确定？”史蒂夫站在那，他抬起头，虽然站在高楼的正下方并不能把上面的景色看的很清楚，但是那一行大大的高悬在他们头顶的单词还是能辨认出来的。

“斯洛纳酒店。”史蒂夫把它们念了出来，接着看了娜塔莎一眼，“这是一个酒店，那个家伙就住在这种地方吗？”  
“名片上是这么写着的。”娜塔莎伸出了插在口袋里的右手，涂着红色指甲油的手指间夹着一张金色的卡片，那正是她昨天晚上从那个大胡子男人那顺过来的。

“他只是个从其他城区来的商人。”只是在史蒂夫的眼前晃了一下，娜塔莎就把那张名片塞回了口袋里，“没有房产是件很正常的事。”  
“能长期住在这种地方的人才会有足够的金额去那边逍遥快活。”娜塔莎感叹道，“我知道你对这些东西从来都不关心，但是中央城区最大最贵的酒店好歹也应该有些印象吧？”

“现在我知道了。”史蒂夫皱了皱眉头，他下意识的转过头往左边看了一眼，隔着两三条街道，走路的话不用十几分钟的时间，就能到那——白绣球。  
这让他更加不舒服了，可想而知，这栋酒店里会藏着多少向那个大胡子男人一样的Fork。

“我自己一个人上去就可以了。”不知道是不是因为看出来史蒂夫的不自在，娜塔莎并没有要求对方跟着自己。  
“可以。”史蒂夫看着娜塔莎对着他挥挥手就走进了酒店，对方和前台的小姐聊了几句就顺利的上了那间只能刷房卡启动的电梯，临走前还不往对史蒂夫使了一个眼色。

 

接受到娜塔莎的信号后，史蒂夫就离开了酒店的正门前，一直逗留在那附近显然是非常引人注目的。  
他给山姆打了一个电话，等娜塔莎把对方收拾了以后他们会把停在不远处的汽车开过来，把那个Fork直接抓走，以违规捕食Cake的罪名送去训诫室那边。  
做完这一切后史蒂夫才松了一口气，他已经晃悠到离那个酒店有一些距离的地方了，站在这个位置，可以看见塔尖的那颗石星星。

莫名的熟悉感再次涌了上来，这种超出自己把握的感觉让史蒂夫很不舒服。  
他后退了些，酒店的名字——斯洛纳更清晰的印在了史蒂夫的眼中，那股莫名其妙的熟悉感也随之更深刻了。  
我曾经来过这个地方。

这种抓不住的感觉在最近似乎总是缠上他，最近的一次还是他们昨晚去白绣球。虽然娜塔莎自顾自的把他当时的失态总结成了在面对太多Cake时的失控，但是史蒂夫自己非常清楚，那还不至于。  
他对着Cake有着超凡的忍耐力的来源是他同那些Fork一样，从本能里被Cake的血肉、体液所吸引。  
但是最近——  
史蒂夫抓了抓他的金发，那些普通的Cake对他似乎一点诱惑力也没有了。这件事他原本还不敢确定，因为某个Cake还是一直长住在他的脑子里。史蒂夫始终怀疑，他最近的状态只是因为对那个Cake太上心了而已。  
自己确确实实的屏蔽掉了对于其他所有Cake欲望的这个事实还是史蒂夫昨晚从Cake餐厅回来之后才明白的，哪怕是在被诸多香味环绕着时，他的犬齿也一直没有探出来过半分。而那些曾经他还需要克制着自己忍耐的气息，也失去了所有魅力。

而这一切的转折点似乎都是来自于——詹姆斯巴基，那个记录在档案里被称作Winter的Cake。就算弗瑞很明显不想让他再去找对方了，但是史蒂夫觉得自己还是很必要去一次下城区。  
只是他并没有来得及再多做些什么打算，一个身影就从他的眼前擦过，路过他时，还不小心的撞上了他的肩膀。  
“啊抱歉，我赶时间。”

史蒂夫的思绪被突然打断，他原本因为被打扰而皱起的眉毛在这个嗓音下立刻又放了下来。虽然对方已经匆匆的从他的身边快速的走了过去，只留下了一个背影。不过就是这么一个背影，也足够让史蒂夫认出对方是谁了。  
“巴基？”他惊讶的大喊出声，完全不敢相信某个原本还只是存在于他脑海里的人就这么突然的出现了，还是以这种完全意想不到的方式。  
这一声也让原本还在急着往前跑的巴基停下了脚步，他愣在原地，摸了摸下巴。  
“我似乎听见史蒂夫的声音了。”他的口腔里像是含着一块糖果，喊着史蒂夫的名字时有点特殊的黏音。

“巴基！”这一次史蒂夫喊得更大声了，他显然是听见了那个背对着他的家伙的自言自语。  
巴基这才转过头，在看见史蒂夫的第一秒钟，他的眼睛就噌的一下亮了起来。  
“我还以为我听错了！”他大叫道，然后冲上去抱住了对方，连手上的纸袋都哗的一声掉到了地上。

这个如此热情的巴基也让史蒂夫更惊讶了，他僵硬的站在街道上。巴基的脖子就在他的唇瓣边，大喇喇的裸露着白皙的皮肉。这让史蒂夫脑海里的讶异迅速的转换成了欲求，他原本还在困扰的对着Cake没有欲望的想法立刻就被拍到了九霄云外。  
就像他预想的那样，史蒂夫吞咽了下，巴基仍然对他有着超绝的诱惑力。奇怪的是，他虽然没有闻到巴基的味道（他还带着那个抑制耳钉），喉咙里却还是在不间断的分泌着唾液。他的手环绕在巴基的腰间，手指尖的尽头仿佛可以隔着裤子触碰到那人柔软的臀瓣。这并不是他习惯的食欲，可史蒂夫的眼睛都充盈上了血丝。  
“真没想到还能在这里遇见史蒂夫。”这个拥抱并没能持续太久，就在史蒂夫颇有些恋恋不舍的视线中结束了。  
“你不是在下城区的吗？”深呼吸了一口气，史蒂夫才找回了自己的声音，他面对着巴基，竭力的去控制着自己脸上的表情。

“是的。”巴基应了声，他弯下腰去捡掉落在地上的那个纸袋，从里面滚落出来的几个苹果被同样低下身子的史蒂夫捡起来放回了被巴基重新抱在怀里的纸袋里。  
“谢谢。”巴基对他笑了一下，眼角微微的向下弯，那是个史蒂夫十分熟悉的小表情。他在……在被触碰到的时候，尤其是在史蒂夫吮吸他的脖子时，经常会露出这样的表情，眼尾染着极浅淡的红色。

史蒂夫有些不自在的咳嗽了一声，他抿紧了嘴唇，可以感受到那两颗尖尖的牙齿已经在迫不及待的往外伸了。几乎是用尽了全身的力气，他才克制住让它们别在现在就这么长出来。  
“你现在在这边？”史蒂夫瞥了一眼他手中的纸袋，除了苹果以外，旁边还有一些蔬菜。  
“是的。”能再次遇见史蒂夫显然让巴基格外的开心，他带着史蒂夫往前走，并没有忘记之前他问的那个问题，边走边说道，“其实这件事说起来挺长的，如果你想听的话，或许愿意去我工作的地方坐坐？”  
史蒂夫回头看了一眼，口袋里的手机恰好也同时的震动了起来。这帮助他想起来了，他并不能去，现在还是任务中。

“怎么样？”但是巴基的眼神一望向他，那些拒绝的话语就卡在了喉咙里，怎么都出不来了。  
“可以。”他只是纠结了一会就答应了对方。  
“太好了，我请你吃饭。”巴基灰绿色的眼睛像是被打磨开的宝石一样，在史蒂夫的话语中绽放出明媚的光芒，这让史蒂夫连那点仅有的自责也被抛的一干而尽了。  
他把手伸进了口袋里，按断了那个还在不停震动的手机。电话被挂断后，他继续交叉着用手指触碰着按键和屏幕，就这么给娜塔莎发了一封短信。

【有点事，先走了。】

另一边，斯洛纳酒店附近的停车场。  
娜塔莎黑着脸看着手机屏幕，车子里传来男人不甘心的挣扎声和吼声。  
山姆打开车门，靠坐在驾驶位上问：“怎么样，联系上队长没？”  
“不用等他了。”娜塔莎磨了磨牙齿，“他有事先跑了。”

“怎么可能？”山姆大呼小叫道，“队长可从来没有过做任务做到一半就闪人的时候啊？虽然这次的行动他来做，确实大材小用了点。”  
“现在你知道了。”娜塔莎砰的一声关上了车门，瞥了那个还在不断挣扎的男人一眼，对方立刻安静了下来，惊恐的缩到了车位的一角。  
“不管怎么样，先回神盾局。”她收回了自己“和善”的眼神，对着山姆说道，“有点东西需要报告。”  
“关于白绣球的？”山姆打了个哈欠。  
“不。”娜塔莎深吸了一口气，轻轻的说道，“关于红房子的。”  
车厢里陡然安静了下来。


	18. Chapter 18

关于娜塔莎的过去，那在神盾局里一直以秘闻的方式存在着。大家热衷于在私下里去讨论这个局中难得存在的Cake。要知道，就算是有着阻断耳钉的存在，在面对上如此多数量的Fork时，Cake也会在本能上畏惧和怯弱。严重点的话甚至连话都会说不利索，更别提和他们一起共事了。

在这一点上，这位女特工简直出色的不像话。除了有着高超的潜伏手段和身体能力外，哪怕是在面对处在暴走状态下的Fork，也能游刃有余。曾经就有一位倒霉的Fork不死心的利用暴走时提升一大截的身体素质去向对方挑战，最后的结果当然是连两颗犬齿都被一个膝顶磕断在了嘴里，往后只能靠流食过活了。

这些用她自己的话来说就是习惯了。不管是面对Fork的胁迫，还是那些眼神。这一类事情在她还年少时就与她作伴，作为在出生没多久后就被Fork辨认出的Cake，可想而知她的童年会是怎样的。

下属们的讨论永远不会涉及到那份真相。那段该死的、深刻的影响了娜塔莎一生的经历，只有唯数不多的那几个人知道。除了弗瑞和托尼外，山姆也是其中一个。

和还能被正规有所包容的Fork餐厅不同。红房子是真正的，不能为所有Cake忍受的地方。比起还算有着温情小意的Fork餐厅，那里才是地狱。

Fork餐厅里的Cake大部分都还是自愿上岗，我付出体液和一部分的肉块，你给予我足够量的金钱，是完全公平的交易。这也是政府们还能对其睁一只眼，闭一只眼的理由。但是红房子就不同了，他们抓捕Cake，贩卖Cake。为了获得足够量的Cake血肉，他们甚至会直接肢解人体，贩卖人肉。

女性Cake的生活更是凄惨，她们被强迫在性交中放血，只因为Cake在兴奋时的血液浓度会远远超出于平时，带来无法言喻的鲜美。部分瘦小清秀的男性Cake也是如此，Fork在本能中有着嗜血因子，崇尚暴力。征服男人对于他们来说，比驰骋在女人的身上更有快感。

除此之外，在这之中，还有第三类的存在。他们的体液比起普通的Cake来说异常美味，但是一千人里可能只有一位Cake的存在，而一千个Cake里可能才会出现这么一位“顶级美味”。因为其珍贵性，只要被发现，他们就会被直接抓捕带回红房子进行饲养。为了让Cake的身体适应频率如此之高的取血次数，他们在年幼时就会被定时定量的放血。每一年，他们会被割取走胳膊上的一小块肉，作为压轴品送往年末的拍卖场。  
娜塔莎胳膊上的伤痕除了取血的痕迹外，也有部分是曾经被取走过肉块所留下的永远无法消去的坑洞。

山姆显然对这些都了如指掌，他捏着方向盘的手指抖了抖，才问道：“可是红房子在十年前就被局里给覆灭了，你是找到它们重新出没的证据了吗？”  
“算是吧。”娜塔莎点点头，她回头看了眼正把自己瑟缩在后座上的男人说，“从他那逼问来的讯息，‘白绣球’这家Fork餐厅里面有一些地方和原来的红房子有些相似。”

她回想起前一天晚上和史蒂夫潜入时看到的那一排红色门板，原本还有些猜疑的语气慢慢转变了。  
普通的Cake餐厅可只是吃饭的地方，从来没有过什么性交中进食获得更高快感这一说。

“回去向局长报告。”娜塔莎迅速的做好了判断，“这一次的Fork餐厅事件，恐怕没有那么简单。”  
“好的。”同样的认识到了事情的严重性，山姆轻呼吸了一口气。不过他随即就想到了那个在这种特殊情况下，跑没影的家伙。这可一点也不符合史蒂夫的作风，对方从来没有在任务执行途中掉链子过，更别说还是像这种人先跑了的情况。

“队长到底怎么回事？”山姆的脸苦了下来，提到这一点后他看到反光镜里娜塔莎的脸更阴沉了，但还是磕磕巴巴的把话讲完了。  
“我还没来得及把情况告诉他。”平复了一下自己的心情后，娜塔莎回答道，“他以为只是一次简单的抓捕任务。他不来收尾也没什么，其实要不是因为昨天晚上是我们两个一起去的白绣球，他今天甚至都不用出现在现场。”  
“大概是真的有什么重要的事吧。”最终，娜塔莎只能以这句话做了一个总结。  
那也不是史蒂夫会做出来的事——  
纠结了许久，山姆还是把这句话放在了心里。

“不过有件事我想跟你提一下。”他转了转方向盘，拐过前面的那个弯道说，“你之前派去下城区保护那个Cake的特工没有再出现在固定的接头地点了。”

“什么时候的事？”娜塔莎瞪大了眼睛，一想到史蒂夫知道这件事之后的后果，就有些头疼。

“一个星期了。”山姆顿了顿，“本来只是以为那边可能出现了什么特殊情况，去接头的那个特工就并没有太在意。”  
对方这副敷衍的态度，山姆当然懂。谁能想到这么一个再和平不过的任务还能出问题呢？

“结果一天前，就在普莱西德镇往下城区去的那段路上，有人在旁边的草丛里发现了一具赤裸的男性尸体。”

“史蒂夫知道吗？”

“暂时消息还没到他的手上。”山姆老实的说。

“等跟弗瑞汇报完毕后，我们立刻就赶去那现场看一下。”犹豫了许久，最终娜塔莎还是做下了这个决定。

“蛤？”山姆不可置信道：“把红房子的消息抛下，去看个普通的Cake怎么样？”

“我知道红房子和白绣球那边的事一时半会掰扯不清楚，不会耽误正事的时间，不过也不至于让我们两个人跑那么远去查看那边发生的事吧？这种事完全可以交给分局去看啊。”山姆很不能理解。  
“史蒂夫喜欢那个Cake。”娜塔莎耸了耸肩膀。

山姆闭嘴了。

 

史蒂夫坐在这个他昨晚前亲自走进来的Fork餐厅里，整张脸都阴沉了下来。

十分钟前，巴基说要带他去看看自己现在工作的地方，结果就把他给带到这里来。现在，那个对自己Cake身份十分没有自觉的人，说要去跟后厨打一下招呼，已经离开有一会了。

在遇见巴基前，他经常会去想在他离开以后，对方在下城区的生活到底会怎样。他知道巴基早就习惯独臂了，但是还是忍不住的去想对方在教书的地方和约翰夫人那里来往是否方便。更何况，那个家伙还有见鬼的肌肤渴求症，即使带上了阻断耳钉，也只是意味着他的味道不会被Fork闻到，而并不能去抑制他想被食用和触碰的心理。

万一对方自己去找Fork怎么办？史蒂夫知道自己是想多了，Fork如果想要掩饰自己的身份，可比Cake简单多了。只要巴基不泄露一丝一毫自己的味道，Fork就完全没理由找上门。

而在街上偶遇到巴基后，听闻对方已经搬来这边工作生活后，史蒂夫的畅想不由的又更多了些。

巴基会做什么工作？他住在哪？在这边还习惯吗？

这些问题都傻透了。干净整洁的瑟林德贝城难道还能比肮脏、贫穷的下城区还差？

直到现在——史蒂夫坐在这里，只觉得确实，下城区比瑟林德贝城不知道好到哪里去了，至少不会有Fork餐厅开在那种鬼地方。

他曾经想的那个最没有可能性发生的事件还是发生了，巴基的确去找了Fork，而且还跑进了Fork堆里。这个事实简直让史蒂夫差点暴起，把那个不知好歹的Cake的血给吸干。  
他扔下他，离开他，不想伤害他。可不是为了现在这个滑稽的局面。

“史蒂夫。”打断史蒂夫思路的是巴基朝他走过来露出的笑脸，他的手上正端着两份七分熟的牛排，在坐下来前把它们放到了史蒂夫的面前。  
“是店长听说我有朋友来之后，特意给的。”他对着史蒂夫俏皮的眨眨眼睛，那双灰绿水润的眸子让史蒂夫舔了舔下唇。

“放心吃，我请客。”巴基十分自豪的拍了拍自己的胸口，“真的特别好吃，我强推。”

在察觉史蒂夫并没有动刀叉的意思后，巴基愣了一下，才了然道：“你是怕没有味道吗？”

他直起身贴近了史蒂夫的耳朵，小声的说：“没关系，我，嗯，虽然知道你并不喜欢，但我还是——”  
“加了我的血。”  
“当然只是一点点！”在看见史蒂夫瞥过来的眼神后，巴基立马双手投降道，“真的只有一点点，我只是想让你吃的可以开心点而已。”  
史蒂夫的脑袋轰的一下就爆炸了，他看着在他面前做出讨好模样的男人，什么话都说不出来了。

“谢谢。”犹豫了一会后他只能握起手边的刀叉，把所有的质问都暂时的压下去。

那块牛排的卖相很好，煎的熟度也是史蒂夫喜欢的，这一点他从没有和任何人说过，也不知道巴基是怎么碰上的。

他将牛肉凑近嘴唇的一瞬间，唾液就顺着齿缝流到了唇边。那股熟悉的香甜在上位到桌面上时就已经勾出了史蒂夫隐藏在唇面下的犬齿，它们锋利的从上龈显现，带着白森森的寒光。只要史蒂夫想的话，他现在可以撕开任何一个Cake的喉管。

而他最想吞吃入腹的Cake竟然还在面前天真的看着自己，他带着耳钉，可史蒂夫还是从他的身上闻到了那份惹人不自知的甜腻。

最终，他张开嘴，在巴基期待的眼神里咬了下去。  
——就像是在撕咬一头眼神清澈的小鹿。


End file.
